Dance With You
by GenerationZ
Summary: A mysterious package in the library send Hermione through time.. What does fate have in store for her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is my second chapter story. Have fun reading it. Tell me what you think.**

**Prologue**

Remus looked around the great hall; students looked up at him and smiled. Only few remained of who he had once taught. The last battle had taken so much, yet it wasn't the last. He was still out there, taking lives while Remus was safe under the watchful eye of the only wizard Voldermort had every feared. _Why can I not do something? Why do I hide my face while others defend and fail _Remus thought to himself.

So many he had lost, so many that he loved and it kept going. His friends, his mentors and even his father was dead. Voldermort had taking so much from so many without a backwards glance, not caring who he hurt. _The evilest man alive, _Remus had thought this many times before with no hesitation.

Remus looked down at Harry, who was laughing merrily with Hermione and Ron. The brave, black haired boy had more taken from him, had much more against Voldermort yet he always had time to be happy and live an almost normal life.

Of course he had been sad when Sirius had fallen through the veil but it had been found out that the veil was only a portal to another time, which Dumbledore had found out. Sirius returned only 2 years later, 38 years old and just in time to see Harry complete his seventh year.

Sirius had been greeted with much warmth and love, but the best of all was the freedom to do what he wanted, now that he was a free man.

Remus had been happy, oh how much he had been happy. But Sirius's return only reminded of what he had lost and how much was out of reach. For Sirius, it was a fluke but for others, they would not be so lucky. Remus would give so much to here James's laugh again or to see Lily's smile or just to here his dad's voice.

He looked at Sirius, his face full of laughter and his eyes happy and full of life. He looked exactly as he did when he was 18. He was the Sirius during his school days. Not the Sirius after that. The Sirius when Remus thought he was a mass murderer who killed one of his best friends. The Sirius whose face was gaunt and his eyes were empty.

No, not even the Sirius that was locked up in a house unable to do any good. He had become a replicate of his old self: Fun and always happy.

Remus sighed, unable to keep in the hurt anymore. James was more than a friend, he was like a brother, yet he had to keep in the anguish that came from his death. The tombstone that sat next to Lily's was never forgotten, nor was Lily's.

But Remus never forgot the last thing Lily had ever said to him. He should have known from that moment that she had known what was going to happen. Her voice was higher than usual as she cradled the black haired baby in her arms.

Then she said "Remus, whatever happens, watch over Harry. There is nothing you can do, if it happens, it will have happened for a reason. Don't blame yourself"

But all Remus had done was laugh at her words. "Lily calm down, you haven't had any rest since this munchkin arrived." Remus had told her while ruffling the smiling baby's hair.

Lily waved her free hand impatiently. "Remus I am begging you, this will happen for a reason. Neither you, James nor I can do anything; it is all up to Harry. Do what you can, just keep in mind, we are with you always, in your heart" She had said.

Remus had looked at her strangely. Why was she acting so frantic? "Lily, calm down. Just go home and have a rest"

Remus remembered as if it were yesterday. Her anxious look, her constant fidgeting, even her eyes were a duller green. He should have known because only a week later, Voldermort had taken her and James away, leaving only apart of themselves in Harry.

Remus noticed Dumbledore stand up and wait patiently.

"I know that you are all hungry and eager to eat but there are some start of term notices" The room erupted in groans but Dumbledore continued on. "As per usual, the forbidden forest remains forbidden," He smiled, his gaze setting on Harry, which made Harry grin. "Also, the fourth floor corridor is also out of bounds. Now, it is time to eat" He waved his hand and food appeared on the gold platters.

"What do you think is wrong with Professor Lupin?" Harry asked the bushy haired girl across from him.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure actually, he has been distant lately" Hermione's face lit up at her thought. "Just like Sirius was when he was locked up in that ghastly house"

Harry looked up at his godfather who was chatting loudly with Professor Flitwick. Maybe Remus was feeling trapped by Sirius's return. _No, Sirius is his best friend_ He thought, shifting his back onto Hermione. By the look on her face, she too was thinking along the same lines.

"Harry, Sirius is waving at you" Ron told him, nudging his ribs and pointing to the front. Harry looked up at him again and noticed that he was not waving at him, he was beckoning him. Harry stood up and noticed that they had been let go, everyone was moving quickly out the doors. Harry, followed closely by Ron and Hermione, walked up towards the front.

Sirius grinned at them. "I didn't think you noticed me"

Harry laughed, "How can we not notice you? You would stand in the middle of a crowd!" he said.

Sirius laughed at his godson, "Of course I would! I'm just that devilishly charming it would be a crime not to notice me"

"Devilishly charming are you? Ah now that is a very big over statement, maybe just charming" Said Hermione, laughing along with Harry, Ron and Sirius.

"Of course I'm charming"

"Sirius, have you noticed Professor Lupin acting differently?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Yeah but Remus is always like that, his mood swings are exactly like a girls"

Hermione looked doubtful at this comment. "But surely he wouldn't act like this"

"Don't worry Hermione; I've known Remus a long time. He's done this before" Sirius reassured her.

Still not completely certain, Hermione decided to change the subject. "How is freedom working for you Sirius?"

Sirius grinned at this comment, his grey eyes sparkling. "It's a nice change to being locked up."

Ron and Harry snorted with laughter. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared next to Harry, making the messy haired teen jump in fright.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore, you scared me." Harry breathed as he held his chest.

"Sorry Harry." Dumbledore said, smiling at him before turning to Hermione. "Hermione, might I have a word with you?"

"Yes Professor." She said, following him to his chair.

"Hermione, would you be as kind as to pick up something from the library for me?"

"Of course professor" She answered, turning away before remembering something. "Sir?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"How exactly did you find out the veil was only a portal?"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "A very reliable source"

Hermione looked at him, confused spread across her face. "Okay professor" She said, turning and walking out of the great hall.

Harry's eyes followed her as she walked out of the hall. Harry turned to Ron. "I wonder where Hermione is going" He asked his friend curiosity.

Ron shrugged. "Probably to the library"

"That's exactly where she is going Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said from behind Ron, scaring the daylight out of the red head.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It seems I have a habit of scaring people tonight"

Sirius laughed as he stood from his seat. Gazing around the empty hall, he turned to Dumbledore. "Well I think I'm going to turn in" Sirius began to walk away before Dumbledore raised a hand to stop him.

"There is a matter we need to discuss" The old man told Sirius.

Sirius frowned and looked to Harry then back to Dumbledore. "About what?"

"We shall discuss it in my office, Harry, Ron, if you would be so kind as to join us"

"What about Hermione?"

Dumbledore turned and smiled at Harry. "Don't worry Harry, she will know about it"

Harry and Ron shared glances before following the two wizards out of the hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione found herself in front of the library. Praying that she would be allowed in, Hermione pushed the door open and walked across the room, coming to a halt in front of a large white package on one of the desks.

Eyeing it warily, Hermione instantly wondered what she was delivering to her headmaster. Moving her hands so they were only inches away from the surface, Hermione could feel the heat radiating off the white surface.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione knelt down and peered through a crack in the wrapping.

The inside glowed a blue colour. The heat was sweltering on her face like a blast of hot air.

Hermione glanced around the room, it was completely empty. Her eyes swept back to the package. She needed to take this to Dumbledore before something happened. Placing her left hand on the surface, it was cool against her skin.

With a quick shrug, Hermione put her right hand on the other side of the package. It was surprisingly hot. The two temperatures tingled her skin softly.

Feeling giddy, she lifted the white package off the table, only resulting in a flash of blue light and a jolt that knocked Hermione off her feet.

XXXXXXX

"Sir, what is this about?" Harry asked the wizened headmaster as he seated himself in an empty chair.

"Please sit Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore told the red head, pointing to the chair next to Harry. "Maybe you should also sit Sirius"

Sirius shook his head. "What is this about Dumbledore?"

"Sirius, do you remember Jasmine?"

A surprised look graced Sirius's features. "Of course I do but why are we bringing her up now?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Maybe you should sit down."

Sirius's eyes flashed dangerously. "I will **not** sit down now could you please continue."

"Hermione has been sent through time"

Ron gasped. Harry's anger grew. "What do you mean sent through time?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"She was sent 20 years back"

Harry suddenly stood and pointed his wand at Dumbledore. "You sent her didn't you?" He growled. "The thing you asked her to get, you told her."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the teenager in front of him. "You can trust me when I say that I did not send Hermione through time. The package I asked her to get is in Madam Pince's office."

"How did you know she was sent through time then?"

Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "Jasmine"

Sirius shook his head furiously. "Hermione is not Jasmine. She can't be!"

"We shall see. We need to know about her time in the past. It may be that she left clues to her whereabouts"

"Whereabouts?" And then it clicked in Harry's head. "Where is this Jasmine girl?"

Sirius sighed. "We don't know. She went missing around 19 years ago"

"Missing? But surely she could still be alive"

"She was attacked on her way to the ministry" Sirius answered, his face becoming grave.

**Here we are. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 1: Far away

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Here is the second installment.**

**I was trying to post it last night but it kept telling me there was an error or something. Hope you enjoy it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1 Run Away**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione felt her feet hit the soft grass. Her knees followed and soon her body laid face down on a patch of grass. Rolling onto her back, Hermione moved her hands to cradle her head just as an angry headache set in.

Her mind was working in over time. What was the mysterious package? And why was she now lying down on grass? Hermione looked over at the package lying next to her. It was no longer glowing.

She picked herself off of the ground and wiped the loose pieces off her robes. Hermione looked around curiously only to see darkness. Looking to her right, Hermione could see the huge silhouette of Hogwarts.

Sighing in relief, Hermione picked the package in both hands and made her way towards her beloved Hogwarts.

"Of course not moony, why wait to prank?" She heard a boy say as she opened the door to the entrance hall.

Hermione stopped for a moment. She swore she had heard that voice before. Hermione shrugged and continued to walk forward, stopping as she approached the shifting staircases.

_Where is Harry and Ron_? She thought to herself. Knowing that they must have gone to the tower, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor tower.

She stopped in front of the Pink Lady. "Anima"

"Sorry, wrong password"

"What do you mean wrong? I'm a prefect, I think I know what the password is" Hermione replied.

"Sorry dear, no password, no entry"

Hermione frowned. "You're joking aren't you?"

The Pink Lady raised a delicate eyebrow, "Would I joke about passwords?"

"But-"

"Are you lost?"

Hermione spun around to see a boy who looked extremely familiar standing behind her, staring straight into her eyes waiting for her answer.

"Harry?" She whispered. But he couldn't be, his eyes weren't green but a deep brown.

The boy chuckled. "You may have me mistaken with somebody else. My name is James"

Hermione was flabbergasted. "James?"

"Yes, that's my name" He laughed before adding seriously, "Are you lost?"

"Ah – ah I don't exactly know"

James looked at her seriously before raising an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"I mean, I don't know what house I'm in yet." She quickly corrected herself.

Hermione could see James wasn't completely convinced but he shrugged it off. "You should see Dumbledore then, would you like me to show you to his office?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you that would be nice."

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm," Hermione paused, racking her brain for a suitable name finally deciding on her aunts. "My name is Jasmine Granger" She added, holding out her hand. James took it and shook it once before letting it go.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine" He told her.

Hermione walked next to James as they made their way through the corridors to Dumbledore's office.

The impact of what had happened hit her. She was in the past walking beside Harry's dead father. She was about to talk to a man who wouldn't meet her for another 20 years. _What am I going to do? _She thought, looking around her for some sort of answer.

James looked over and noticed Hermione's breathing becoming heavier. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just little nervous"

James grinned. "There's no need to be nervous. Dumbledore may be headmaster but he isn't that scary"

Hermione smiled slightly as they rounded to corner, smacking into a head of ebony hair. The ebony haired boy smiled awkwardly down at her.

"I'm so sorry" He said, offering her his hand.

Hermione didn't take it. She knew that face, that voice, those eyes. It was Sirius; only he was younger, brighter looking. His face wasn't as gaunt.

Seeing the reaction on Hermione's face, Sirius pulled back his hand and watched as Hermione picked herself off the ground. He turned to James. "The red head is after you and believe me mate, she doesn't look happy"

James grinned. "I told her I wasn't the one who switched her wand, how was I supposed to know she was using a stick?"

"Just stay away from the common room, she's angry as hell, moony's trying to calm her down"

James shrugged. "Doesn't matter, got to show someone to Dumbledore's office"

Sirius looked over to Hermione, momentarily forgetting the witch was there. "New?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Jasmine Granger" She added.

"Sirius Black, nice to meet you" His grey eyes looked amused. "What house are you in?"

"I don't know yet"

"Just a suggestion, if the sorting hat even considers Slytherin, beg it to change its mind" He told her and again, turned to James. "I'll see you later, nice to meet you Jasmine" And with that, Sirius left.

Hermione sighed. There would be more meetings like this. Quickening her pace to catch up with James, her thoughts went swimming towards home. Dumbledore and Harry. Why was this happening to her? How was she going to get home?

"Here we are" James said, bringing her from her trance. They were standing in front of a huge, stone gargoyle. Hermione mentally smiled, it was exactly the same.

"Acid Pops" and immediately, the gargoyle leapt aside, revealing a set of steps.

"I think I can proceed from here, thank you James"

James merely shook his head. "Something might happen to you on the stairs" He ushered her to go first. "After you?"

Hermione sighed before making her way up. After knocking on the door twice, Hermione pushed the door open and walked quietly into the circular room. Dumbledore looked down at her from his desk, his chin rested leisurely on his fingertips.

"James," The old man started whilst looking at James. "Am I mistaken or did I tell you and Lily that the head's meeting was tomorrow night?"

"Oh no professor I escorted this lovely lady here"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as he looked at Hermione. "And what can I do for you?"

"Ah, my name is Jasmine Granger and I've-"

"Oh yes, you are the transfer student from Beauxbatons I trust?" Dumbledore said as he removed a large, square folder from one of his many drawers.

"Ah yes, Beauxbatons" Hermione answered uncertainly. "But it seems my trunk has been misplaced"

Dumbledore waved his hand as if to say, that is unimportant. "That will be taken care of, were you in a certain house in Beauxbatons?"

"I wasn't"

Dumbledore smiled. "You can be sorted tomorrow night at dinner. For now, I think it's best for you to stay with our head girl, Lily would be pleased to help you."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you professor"

"Professor McGonagall will bring you timetable to you tomorrow, pleasant dreams Jasmine"

James and Hermione bided farewell and left his office, only to walk in silence back the way they came.

"Lily will help you find your way" James told her.

All Hermione could muster was a small nod as they continued their silence. Their footsteps echoed in the darkened corridor.

Once again they approached the portrait of the Pink Lady.

James grinned goofily at her. "Had a spot of trouble here before?"

"Yes, I thought it was the headmaster's office" Hermione replied.

James laughed before saying. "Cele" And the portrait swung open. They stepped through the doorway and the first thing Hermione thought was: Home.

Hermione stood next to the doorway as James made his way through the students. She noticed that most moved aside for him, looking anxiously at him. James took no notice of them and continued to the fireplace, sitting down on one of the arm chairs.

"Oy Jasmine, come have a seat" He called from across the room. Hermione sighed and walked over to him, spotting three people sitting with him.

One was a girl. Her hair was a dark, crimson red and her eyes were an emerald green. She would have been Hermione's height if she was standing.

_Harry's mum_, Hermione thought, staring at the girl's impeccable green eyes.

Next to her was a boy. He had sandy blonde hair that hung loosely down over his amber eyes.

_Oh my, Remus_. Sitting next to Harry's mum was her future professor.

A short, round boy was sitting next to Remus, eyeing her warily. Hermione's anger rose.

Wormtail.

The traitor.

Murderer of his friends.

_But he hasn't done anything yet_ Hermione told herself but her eyes still filled with anger. She sent him and icy glare before shifting her gaze back to James. Obviously, he was speaking to her.

"That there is Peter," He told her, pointing to the round boy. "That is Remus, and this fine woman here is Lily Evans" He finished, looking at Lily tenderly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's pathetic" Her expression grew friendly. "Dumbledore sent me a note. Its nice to meet you Jasmine, would you like to see the dorm?"

Mentally sighing with relief, Hermione nodded as she was becoming awkward with the attention. "Thank you" She added.

Lily smiled warmly and stood. It was just as Hermione thought, they were the same height. Lily led her out of the common room and up the left set of stairs.

_I can't believe I'm in the past, _She thought as she sat on her bed, listening to Lily explaining Hogwarts briefly.

"You must be tired," Lily said, taking in Hermione's tired face. "You should get some rest, sorting tomorrow"

"Thank you so much Lily"

Lily grinned "Not a problem, just make me a promise, don't get sorted into Slytherin" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I wouldn't want to hex you"

**Hehe the second chapter. Hope it cleared something up. Remember, this is a Hermione and Sirius flick. Keep that in your mind!**

**Dedicated to you Heenie, make sure you review :D**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 2: Open road

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Here's the third chapter. Big plans for this story.**

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 Overcome**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily gently shook Hermione. "Hermione?"

"What is it Lily?" Hermione groaned, pulling her duvet over her face to block out the sun.

Lily attempted to pull the cover down. "Breakfast"

"Bring me up something" Hermione replied, keeping a firm grip on the cover.

Lily shook her head. "Uh uh, you either get up now or starve"

Whilst groaning, Hermione threw back the covers and stepped out of bed.

"I'll wait for you!" Lily called as Hermione slammed the bathroom door shut. "Not a morning person?"

"Bite me Lily" The sound was muffled through the sound of running water but Lily got the idea and grinned.

"No thanks, hurry up"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and Hermione walked towards the great hall. The red head pointed out various people on the way, telling Hermione who they were and what house they were in.

"And that's Severus Snape, stay away from him"

Hermione watched as the scrawny, greasy haired boy with a hooked nose threw a look of contempt at Lily before walking away. "Why?"

Lily bit her lip nervously. "His not that bad on his own, I mean, he hates James and Sirius but that's for a good reason"

Hermione frowned. "There a good reasons for hating people?"

"If you've known them as long as I have, you'd understand" Lily told her before changing the subject. "Another one to stay away from is Lucius Malfoy; he's a right foul git"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Lily sighed. "Believe me, he's just-"

"Evil" James appeared next to her, finishing Lily's sentence. "Good morning ladies. Such a lovely day, what are you two lovely ladies doing inside on a Friday morning; surely classes don't start for another half hour"

Lily rolled her eyes. "We were trying to get away from you"

"Give him a break Lil, he's clueless" Sirius said, appearing next to Hermione with Remus.

"Where's Peter?"

Sirius turned to James, feigning shock. "I think Lily has a crush on Peter Prongsie," He patted his friend on the back. "Bad luck mate, you tried"

The red head sighed and mumbled something along the lines of 'Idiot'. She grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her into the great hall, sitting down at the end of the table.

To her disgust, the marauders followed, sitting themselves as close as they could, which happened to be opposite.

"We have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight Evans" James told her moments later through a mouthful of bacon.

"I know"

James winked. "Just making sure you knew, wouldn't want you to miss it"

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh. He was clueless. Completely clueless. No wonder Lily had rejected him, charm oozed out of him in waves.

Sirius looked at her, his grey eyes twinkling. "Something funny there?"

"Oh, nothing" She grinned.

"Nothing?"

"Do you like repeating what other people say Sirius Black?"

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Why of course, how else would you hear what they say?"

"Are you deaf then?" She asked him.

Sirius grinned and leaned over the table. "What say that again?"

"You are an idiot" She laughed, taking a sip of juice.

He put his hand to his heart. "What ever do you mean? I thought I was charming"

"Smarmy more like it" Lily butted in.

Sirius began to retort but Remus cut him off, aiming his question at Hermione. "What class do you have first?"

'Oh, I'm not sure. Professor Dumbledore said McGonagall would bring my time table"

Remus looked over her head as somebody tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, Hermione saw McGonagall staring down at her.

"Ah Miss. Granger" She tapped a piece of paper and handed it to Hermione. "Your time table. Also, Professor Dumbledore sent your books and robes to your dorm this morning."

Nodding politely, Hermione watched as her transfiguration professor walked back to the staff table. Hermione looked down at her time table and grinned, it was exactly the same as her old one.

"Can I have a look?" Hermione passed the piece of paper to Lily, resulting in the red head shrieking excitedly.

"You have exactly the same classes as I do" Lily exclaimed, pointing to the first square in the Friday column. "We have Arithmacy first"

James groaned. "We have Divination first"

Lily smiled smugly and flicked her hair. "Well you should have given it up"

"Hey, we might need it one day, now who's going to use Arithmacy?" Sirius retorted on his friends behalf.

"Well sorry that I don't like having a fraud teaching... well I wouldn't exactly call it teaching"

"Are you two quite done there?" Remus interrupted. "Because I don't want to be late for Divination, it takes like 20 minutes to walk up there"

James and Sirius nodded, standing at the exact same time, yawning and stretching. Lily and Hermione exchanged looks before standing up themselves and walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, Hermione stood over her bed which was covered in a variety of book and robes. Sighing to herself, Hermione grabbed a couple of robes and began folding.

As she finished the third, Lily came bursting through the door, locking it behind her. The red head looked agitated as she began to pace the room, her face screwed up angrily.

"Is there something wrong Lily?" Hermione asked her curiously.

Lily stopped her pacing and turned to Hermione, her green eyes sparkling fiercely. "That git, James, asked me to Hogsmeade again"

Hermione laughed. "Again?"

"The idiot has asked me out constantly since third year" Lily began her pacing again. "I mean, it's the second day of school, Hogsmeade isn't for another month" She slumped down onto her bed. "And what does he think he's playing at? For starters he asked me in front of everybody and secondly, he asked. He makes me so mad-"

"Lily," Hermione started, cutting the red head off. "Calm down, maybe he really likes you"

Lily scoffed. "He just wants another notch on his belt"

Hermione rolled her eyes. James was utterly in love with her. "Okay then," Hermione said, raising her arms in defeat. "No more talk about it"

"So, ready to be sorted?"

Hermione sighed. "I think so, I mean, this feels right, Gryffindor"

Lily grinned. "I hope you're in Gryffindor"

"So do I"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Hermione and Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione kept fidgeting with her fork, moving the potatoes around her plate calmly.

"Don't worry Jasmine, it'll be okay"

Hermione smiled weakly at Sirius. Dinner passed slowly. The marauders talked about pranks as Lily listened in, frowning and glaring at the appropriate moments.

"But Lily," James whined "We need to prank, its our last year, we need to go out on a bang!"

Lily shook her head. "No you don't, you've had 6 years of pranking already"

"But Lils, we want our name to live on"

Hermione grinned. Their names certainly lived on, all of them, even Peter.

"May I have your attention please?"

Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall. Almost instantly, the hall became quiet and every pair of eyes looked upon the standing headmaster at the front of the room.

"This year we have a new student who has yet to be sorted. She will be spending her seventh year at Hogwarts" His gaze set on Hermione. "Jasmine Granger"

Hermione stood up, shaking slightly. Knowing that everyone was watching you was not a comfortable feeling. She walked through the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and reached the top, seating herself on the three legged stool.

McGonagall placed the old sorting hat on her head.

_Why hello Miss Granger, I'm surprised to see you here._

Hermione frowned. "Believe me, it is not by choice!" She whispered furiously.

_Well like I've said, you would go far in Ravenclaw with a brain like yours. But your bravery shines through. Also very cunning, Slytherin may be a better choice._

Her grip tightened on the edge of the chair. "Not Slytherin"

_Not Slytherin ey? It's a hard decision, extremely tricky. Are you sure not Slytherin?_

She grimaced. "Not Slytherin" She repeated.

_Well, better be…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Finished. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I love the feedback.**


	4. Chapter 3: Remember

**D_isclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter_**

_**I'm so sorry it's taking me forever. Two other stories on another name plus Christmas and stuff, I really didn't have anytime. Half of this chapter has been written for like 3 weeks I just didn't have time to finish it.**_

_**Sorry, do enjoy.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 Graze**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gryffindor" The hat shouted. The marauders and Lily stood up and clapped as Hermione made her way back to her seat. For now, she was happy.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Now it seems that is over, dig in"

The hall resumed its chatter as knives and forks clanked against plates. Hermione dished herself some food and ate, listening to the boys talking.

After 10 minutes Hermione grew tired of the endless talk of Quidditch, Hermione nudged Lily and leaned over. "I need to do some research in the Library"

Lily nodded. "Okay"

Hermione stood up and walked out. As she walked, her mind filled with thoughts of her current situation. How was she supposed to get home? It was obvious that by being here she would screw up the entire timeline. She needed to find a way home, a way back to her own time.

Changing her course, Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor tower to collect the thing that would help her in her search.

Stopping at the portrait, Hermione quickly said the password, running through the common room and up to the dorms'. She found the item under her bed where she had hid it previously. Hermione looked at it closely. How was it that this could help her?

Only time will tell.

With the package in her hands, Hermione rushed back down the way she came, anxious to get to the library. Seeing no Lily or marauders in the common room, she opened the portrait and exited, only to smack into someone on the other side.

"Jasmine, what are you doing?" Sirius laughed, offering her a hand and helping her to her feet. Once she was grounded, Hermione picked up the package in both hands and stuffed it easily in her cloak.

"Sorry Sirius, didn't see you there."

He grinned "Obviously," He spied the bulge in her cloak. "What have you got there?"

"Oh nothing."

Sirius chuckled "Okay then, where you off to?"

"The library" She answered quickly.

"It's the second day of school, are you mad?" He asked her, completely shocked.

Hermione shrugged "I've been told it before"

"We were going to play wizards chess, you sure you'd rather go to the library?" He pouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sorry but I really have a lot of research to do"

"But Jasmine-"

"Sorry Sirius but as much as I'd like to hang out, I've really got some stuff to do."

Without waiting for his reply Hermione moved around him and continued her way to the library. The thoughts set in again making the witch uneasy. The sooner she got home, the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was slumping at one of the many tables. Most of the lights had now been distinguished but Hermione continued her search. The white package was now on the table in front of her, still glowing but rather dully.

Moments before, Hermione had tried to rip the paper off but with no avail. The package was putting up a fight. But so was Hermione.

Many books were spread across next to it and the rest of the table. Time traveling. Hermione was on a mission, a mission to get home.

The first book she had read contained nothing. The second was exactly the same. Hermione was beginning to lose hope. The third book was just as useless of the first two.

Hermione sat up and picked up the next, a large purple book.

_Time traveling has been in practice for many years. Wizards have been known to go back only a few hours-_

She threw the book on the table as it was as useless as the rest.

Hermione rubbed her temples with her thumbs. Her beloved library was failing her. After so many years of being utterly reliable, it wasn't

Frowning deeply, Hermione decided to sit and stare at the thing that had sent her here, praying for an answer. The hours past and Hermione continued to stare at the package.

Madam Pince walked into the room and yawned. She spotted Hermione and gasped. "Child, what are you still doing here? It is close to midnight"

Hermione pulled her self to her feet. "Oh is it? Sorry I lost track of time" She shoved the package back into her cloak and left the library, feeling tired and rather put out at finding nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jasmine, where were you last night?" Lily asked as they sat down to breakfast.

"I lost track of time" She said for the third time that morning. Hermione yawned and picked up a piece of toast.

Lily frowned "You're spent all night at the library?"

Hermione shrugged "I have a lot of things to research"

"Well its Saturday, maybe we could go for a walk around the lake?"

"But Lily, I need to go to the library"

"Please?"

"I'll accompany you today Evans" James sat down beside her, smiling widely.

Lily turned her head away from him. "It's not going to happen Potter, please Jasmine?"

"Okay then" She said, throwing her hands up in defeat. A sly plan formed in her head. "Only if James can come for a walk." She told the red head whilst grinning.

Lily shot Hermione an icy glare before saying, "Fine!" and looking away from both of them.

James sent a smile to Hermione which Hermione replied. It was only fair that while she was here, she might as well do some good. Sirius appeared on the other side of the table, Remus by his side.

"I couldn't help over hearing that you are accompanying these two lovely ladies around the lake," Sirius said, grinning.

"Oh yes I'm sure you really couldn't _help_ over hearing," Hermione said, fighting back her own grin.

James chuckled, "Yes Jasmine," Then he sighed dramatically. Sirius cottoned on and put his head down as Remus began to pat his back. They were up to something. "Sirius has had this problem since first year. Sometimes he over hears, sometimes he under hears but we've tried so many times to help him just hear though sadly, it hasn't worked," James finished, sighing one more time for good measure.

A loud ouch erupted as Lily clipped the upside of James head. "Jeez Evans, what was that for?"

Lily shrugged and said, "Because its you," before walking out of the hall.

The marauders exchanged looks before accompanying Hermione through the doors and out into the sun. Well, as they started to walk down the sludge of a slope towards the lake, you really couldn't say it was sunny. Few rays escaped through the heavy clouds above but they sure did threaten a heavy rain fall.

"She's by the tree at the lake," James told her, pointing towards the lone figure leaning against a tall tree. They continued walking in silence until they approached the red head, which was when the marauders huddled together and talked in extremely low voices.

Hermione sighed and stood next to Lily, leaning against the tree just as she was. "I honestly think James likes you."

Lily snorted. "No he doesn't, he's been like this since we've met."

"So isn't that a mighty long time to pretend? I mean, the marauders are good but seriously, they aren't that good," Hermione replied cautiously.

Lily didn't reply so Hermione let the subject drop, deciding on watching the others instead. She knew they were up to something considering how they were huddled together. _The Weasley twins,_ Hermione thought just as they raised their heads, all grinning madly.

"What are you three up to?" Lily asked exactly what Hermione was just thinking.

"Oh nothing Evans, why would we be up to something?" James answered smoothly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Does the charm ever stop or was it just how you were built, no off switch?"

James' grin vanished. He nodded and said, "Right," and stepped off to the side, standing at the edge of the lake. Hermione felt sorry for him. Some said he was smooth, Hermione said he was clueless, well at least when he was around Lily.

Sirius turned to Lily angrily. "Can't you give him a brake?"

"To be honest Sirius, I would but while he's an idiot, he gets what he deserves," Lily told him without blinking. Hermione imagined she had told him that many times.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her before stepping towards his friend, looking angry. Though Hermione was not fooled. Just as he turned to James, she saw a flash of a grin accompanied by a wink.

"Maybe I should say sorry," Lily said.

Just as Lily moved towards them so they were only a arm width away from James and Sirius, Hermione shouted, "No Lily don't," but it was too late. James' arm shot out just as Sirius' did, pulling all four of them into the cold, black surface.

Remus stood laughing at the edge as Hermione's head emerged, spluttering water. She then realized the situation. The huddling together, the hurt and angry faces, they planned it all.

Sirius grinned next to her. "Sorry Jasmine but we were only going to get Lily, you got in the way."

"You suck," Hermione hissed before swimming to the side and hauling herself out. The other three come out seconds after, all wet and cold.

"You suck James you worthless dung beetle," Lily shouted before storming away, her wet hair shaking slightly.

Hermione shook her head at them. "You really are idiots."

Sirius beamed proudly, "All in a days work."

_**I'm so sorry that I didn't update. Well here's an update, hope you like it.**_

**_I'm off camping on the 10th of January for a couple of weeks then I've got the start of school so if I don't update before I go, it won't be a while till I update. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed._**


	5. Chapter 4: If everyone cared

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters used. The plot? Well I'm pretty damn sure that's mine.**_

_**Okay I've decided to update this one before I go considering I left it for so long. This is my way of making it up… I hope.**_

Hermione started to feel at home. Every time she walked the halls or sit in a classroom, they seemed so much like the ones her, Harry and Ron would roam. Well technically they were, yet so much different. She even started to get used to the name Jasmine, though she had to tell herself not to correct the teachers' at roll call.

Over the next few weeks, Lily became her new best friend. It was strange to Hermione, considering most of her school life was spent hanging out with guys, excluding the times she would be forced to sit and listen to Lavender groan or Parvati giggle. But it was the price she paid to hang out with Harry and Ron, though the fights didn't last long.

The marauders were fast becoming friends with her, including Peter. Whenever Hermione sat listening to them at dinner, she was forced to remind herself that Peter had done nothing wrong. He was innocent and a fellow Gryffindor, meaning Hermione did the civil thing she knew; nod.

The Library was now her refuge. In two weeks, Hermione had looked through nearly every single time travel book she could find. She had even contemplated sneaking into the restricted section but she quickly wiped the idea. The only thing she could do was wait until Hogsmeade and hope.

A thing Hermione had begun to accept was Potions. It was easier now that she didn't have Snape sneering and looking down at her because he hated her. The future Potions master was still a greasy, scrawny git to her but Hermione just found him funny. He had a lot to learn in the next few years.

Hermione sat at one of the many round tables that inhabited the Library. Thursdays were awful, especially because they had double potions, meaning a hefty amount of homework. Of course, Hermione was having no trouble with the homework, even the classes. She had already done the seventh year work in fifth year. This made Hermione rather put out. The thought of missing a whole year of work was awful.

Hermione stared down at her homework and tapped her quill. Two more inches and she was done. Hermione thought this and sighed.

After writing the last few sentences, Hermione placed the work and her quill into her bag and straightened up. Sirius was leaning against the nearest bookcase casually, grinning goofily. "I thought you'd never look up."

Hermione shook her head and stood up, slinging her bag over one shoulder. There goes her research time again. "Can I help you Sirius because every time I'm at the library you seem to show up. I'm afraid to even ask," She told him.

"And what would you ask?"

"Are you stalking me?" She asked, fighting back her grin. It seemed so unlikely for a guy like him to stalk a girl, in fact, he wouldn't need to.

Sirius looked around before saying, "Maybe I am."

Hermione grinned. "As much as I'm flattered, I'm forced to ask you what on earth you're doing here." They walked out of the library together, falling into step.

"Jamsie-poo is having some problems convincing Lilykins to go to Hogsmeade with him next Saturday," He said as the started up the first set of staircases.

Hermione laughed. "James is clueless. And personally, I think that's the reason Lily won't go. From what I've heard, he's tried this since 2nd year or something and from being that persistent, Lily doesn't think he's serious-"

"Not serious?" Sirius asked, astonished. "The man would throw himself in front of her if he thought she was going to be harmed."

Hermione winced from the seriousness of that. James did. Well he would in the future.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione realized that she was frowning so she smoothed out her face and flashed a grin. "Oh I'm fine. Fantastic. Never been better."

"Ah, okay then," Sirius laughed. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"I might. I have a lot of research to do though so I'm not sure. I think Lily will drag me down," Hermione laughed as they arrived in front of the portrait.

Sirius said the password and as the portrait swung open, Hermione said, "Oh no."

It was a war zone. By the state of the room and the angry red head standing over a fallen James, he had really pissed her off. Books were strewn across the carpet as were stray bits of paper. A bookcase had tumbled over and broken into four big pieces.

"Shit!" Sirius mumbled and walked quickly into the room, stepping between the angry red head and the fallen James. Hermione frowned and walked in after him, took one look at James' bloody nose and the way he was sitting on the ground and sighed.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked Lily, ignoring her wand still clutched in her hand.

Hermione moved over to Remus and Peter who were standing near the fireplace, well away from the war.

Lily pointed a shaky finger at James. "Him!"

"What about him?"

"Sirius I didn't do anything to Evans, I swear," James told him.

Lily's face twisted in fury. "Didn't do anything? Didn't do anything! Of course you did, you always do!" She shouted at him.

Sirius raised his hands. "Calm down Lily."

"Yer, calm down!"

Sirius shot James a glare as if to say, _Shut the hell up James,_ and even Hermione knew what it meant. Obviously so did James because he clamped his mouth shut, wiping his bloody nose with the edge of his robes. Sirius turned back to Lily. "Calm down Lil, I'm sure he didn't do anything that bad."

Lily glared at him. "Oh no, he never does anything does he," She spun around to leave just as James jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm. Lily spun back around, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Let go of me James," She growled.

"Lily, please-"

Lily yanked back her arm and stormed out of the portrait, slamming it shut behind her earning some angry remarks from the pink lady.

"James, what did you do this time?" Sirius asked his friend calmly.

"I swear I didn't do anything-"

"Sure you didn't James," Remus said from behind them as he slid beside him, "James came into the room, cornered Lily against the wall, announced his undying love then proceeded to plant one on her," He added.

"You _kissed_ her?" Sirius said in shock.

They heard a foot tapping behind them and they each turned around to see Hermione shaking her head sadly. "You're an idiot James," She told him.

"And why is that?" James retorted furiously.

"Well did you really think that Lily would enjoy being kissed after she's repeatedly turned you down?"

"Ah - no but – ah – I thought -" James stammered only to be stopped by Hermione shaking her head again.

"You didn't think did you James?"

James opened his mouth but shut it. After staring at Hermione for a good 10 seconds, he sighed and walked out, hands in his pockets and head down. Sirius mumbled something to Remus and he nodded before walking out after his friend.

Hermione made a move to go after them but Remus put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't, things like this always happen, Sirius will talk to him," He told her and taking a look around the room. "Want to help fix this up," Remus added, gesturing around.

After they had finished 10 minutes later, Remus dropped onto the couch just as Hermione sat next to him. "Does that happen a lot?"

Remus laughed. "Its happened almost once a week since James laid eyes on her. The minute he saw her, he was hooked," He looked at his hand thoughtfully. "I think he loved her as soon as he saw her and as you might've told already, James gets what he wants."

"Except her," Hermione grinned.

"Yes, but he never caught onto the fact that Lily might not like him," Remus sighed, shifting his eyes from his hand to Hermione, his eyes shining with guilt.

"Oh I think she likes him just as much as he does, she just thinks he's an arrogant jerk who doesn't act his age," She told him, ignoring the look in his eyes.

"Oh," Remus looked stricken. "Yer I guess."

"Remus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing – nothing…" His voice trailed off and when he didn't start up again, Hermione frowned. Why did Remus look guilty? There was something he hadn't told anybody, something he was keeping hidden.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked him.

Remus nodded silently before saying, "I'm fine." He looked away. Hermione shook her head and sighed. Boys were so stubborn.

Just like Harry and Ron. Hermione mentally kicked herself. She had been trying for three weeks not to think about them because every time she did, the tears would well up. Hermione looked sadly out the nearest window. She might never see them again. Or her parents'. The thought was unbearable.

"Jasmine?" Hermione jerked her head to Remus whilst wiping her cheeks. Wiping away the thought of everything she was missing. Everything she might never see again.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked his voice full of concern.

"Yes. What were you saying?" She said, changing the subject.

"I asked if you were coming to dinner."

Hermione noticed he was standing and nodded, standing up herself. "Of course." And they walked out of the common room, down the stairs' and through the entrance hall, talking the whole way there about everything.

Hermione had found out a lot of things. Apparently Sirius had a fan club (_"I swear to god these girls' follow him around like puppies!"_) and every year on his birthday they would wait for him inside of the great hall and sing a love song devoting their love to the black haired teen (_"Believe me, it's pathetic,"_). She also found out about Sirius' list of conquests through the years (_"But he's really a great guy"_). Come to think of it, Hermione now knew Sirius' life story. Hermione found it odd that Remus had just told her information about Sirius but she let it go. It was no use asking him why.

When they sat down at the table, James and Sirius were already seated. Hermione's eyes skimmed around for Lily as she sat down. There was no sign of her. She watched Remus sit next to James and grinned to herself. She was going to find out Remus' secret.

"We fixed up the common room," Remus told them. "Its sparkling now."

James smiled faintly then directed his attention to Hermione. "Sorry about that Jasmine."

"Its okay, everyone has their fights," She reassured him. His smiled stayed fixed as dinner passed.

Lily didn't show up.

Hermione quickly finished dinner and told them she was off to find Lily. They all grimaced at her as if to say, _don't try it_, but Hermione told them she'd see them later and went off to find Lily.

Hermione first went to the dorms' but after looking in her sock draw; she decided that the red head wasn't there. She then checked the girls' bathroom. Hermione was even crazy enough to peak her head into the boys' bathroom but quickly jumped away.

If she wasn't going to find her, she might as well go to the library and that's exactly where she found her. Lily was huddled up at the farthest table, sitting with her elbows propping her head up and her face was twisted in anger.

Hermione sighed and walked to the table, throwing herself down on the closest chair. "Hey Lil, you weren't at dinner."

"I wasn't hungry," Lily mumbled.

Hermione sighed. "Is this about what happened in the common room? Lily its okay-"

"No it's not okay! He kissed me. I mean, what in the world would possess him to kiss me?"

Hermione opened her mouth but was cut off by Lily. "No don't say what I think you are going to say. I don't want to hear it okay?"

"Okay then," Hermione told her, throwing her arms in defeat. "Its just, I've been here for a while now and even I see it," She added before leaving Lily in the library, hopefully with something to think about.

_**Happy New Year everybody! Here's an update, probably the only one before I go away so I hope you enjoy it, hell, I enjoyed writing this one.**_

_**Hope you all have a wonderful year and continue to read and review. **_


	6. Chapter 5: Tears are not enough

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter though sometimes, I do dream.**_

_**You'd think that I would take a break from writing just before going away? Well here I am writing the next chapter. I should be updating my other ones but I am really enjoying writing this. It's become my new baby, so I'm trying to make it grow.**_

_**Do enjoy the chapter.**_

A week passed and Hermione once again found herself in the library, alone. Her new found friends were becoming concerned about her obsession with the library but Hermione didn't care, she wanted to go home. As much as she loved spending time with the marauders, she missed home. But the thing that scared her most was holding her tongue when she wanted to scream out that Peter was a traitor and that James and Lily must keep Sirius as their secret-keeper. But she couldn't, Hermione knew the consequences. And screwing up the time-line was not on her agenda, even if she wanted too.

Hermione felt someone pull up the chair beside her and sit down but Hermione didn't take her eyes of the book in front of her. She was starting to hate the library though she trudged up her every night after dinner and sometimes after classes, just to be disappointed.

She sighed and slammed the book shut. Without looking at the person next to her, Hermione shoved the book into her back. As she was bending down, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, making her jump. When she jolted back up, Hermione came face to face with what could have been Malfoy's twin.

His platinum blonde hair was slightly longer than the Malfoy of her time. He tied it at the nape of his head, creating a small, greasy (or what looked to be greasy) ponytail. His face looked older than his sons has been, even though they would have been the same age.

"Can I help you?" Hermione mustered her sweetest voice all the while trying to shake his hand off of her shoulder.

Malfoy smirked as he continued to rest his hand on her shoulder. "In fact I think you can."

Hermione shoved his hand off. "And what would that be?" She said, forgetting about her sweet tone.

"I am Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and I just wanted to introduce myself. You see, you wouldn't want to be friends with the wrong crowd at Hogwarts Jasmine. By being seen with me, now that wouldn't hurt," and he smiled, a cold, cruel smile that Hermione imagined the devil would wear. He stuck out his hand.

Hermione did the only thing she could think of: Laugh. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"I don't kind," He sneered.

Hermione folded her arms. "Wouldn't it taint your reputation to be seen with me, considering I'm a muggle born. I don't think your slytherin buddies would like that."

"My friends do what I tell them too."

"So why in the world would you think I would want to be seen with you?" She didn't wait for him to reply. "I already have good friends so you don't need to worry."

Malfoy didn't flinch. "That's why I came; being friends with Black and Potter isn't wise. And a lovely mudblood like you needs to be warned."

"Get lost Malfoy!" Hermione told him angrily. "If you're going to stand here and insult my friends and I, frankly, I don't want to hear it."

Malfoy smirked, knowing he hit a nerve, and took a step forward. "Hanging around with those animals probably wont do any damage, considering you're animal yourself-"

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it between his eyes. Malfoy continued to smirk. "Hit a nerve did I mudblood?"

"Get lost Malfoy," James said as he walked closer to them, Sirius and Remus following in after him. "And if you don't, we'll make you."

"This has nothing to do with you Potter. This is between Granger and I," He sneered.

"The lady told you to bugger off, I suggest you do," Sirius told him, leaning against a nearby bookcase.

Malfoy turned to Hermione. "I'll catch up with you later Granger," He said, shooting her one more cruel smile before turning away and walking out.

Once he was out, Hermione put her wand away, noticing that her hands were shaking. James did as well. "Are you okay Jasmine?"

"I'm fine. I had to deal with ferrets like that back home," She reassured him, slinging her back over her shoulder. "What are you three doing here?"

James grinned, "We've come to rescue you."

"I don't need rescuing."

"Yes you do," Sirius said. "You spend every night in the library; you even skip meals to come here. Not a good thing to do Jasmine. As much as Moony likes to study, he never skips meals-"

Remus nodded, "It's true."

"-So we have come to rescue from the results of too much studying," Sirius continued. "We have come to introduce you to sunshine."

Hermione shook her head. "No Sirius, really I'm fine. I just have a lot of homework to do, really."

"No you don't," James butted in, "Lily told us you had finished it all. So we are here to introduce you to fun. Then, you're coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"No I've got things to do."

All three started to chuckle. "We've never had this much trouble trying to get a girl to Hogsmeade before Prongs," Sirius laughed.

"I agree."

"You're losing your touch Prongs," Remus told him.

_Good they've forgotten I'm here, maybe I can just slip out then start running,_ Hermione thought, scoping the room for a good escape route. She decided on creeping slowly past Sirius because he was closest to the door.

"Sirius is the one who is losing his-"

"Shut up Prongs-"

Hermione tiptoed slowly past Sirius and was about four feet away from him when she heard the voices stop. Hermione grinned and started to bolt out of the library and down the corridor. She could hear a set of feet behind her. Someone caught her waist just as she rounded the corner and they fell to the ground, Sirius on top of her.

"Get off me," Hermione pushed on his chest.

Sirius grinned down at her. "I will, if you come to Hogsmeade."

"No. Get off me Sirius," Hermione said louder.

"Nope, not till you say you'll come to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Sirius said, continuing to grin.

"Fine I'll come but this is only because I was forced to. The decision was between being squashed to death or going to Hogsmeade."

"I'm hurt Granger," He told her, ditching his grin and feigning hurt.

"Well if you don't get off me you're going to know what being hurt feels like," Hermione growled.

Sirius grinned again as he got up, offering his hand to her. Hermione took and felt him pull her to her feet, stumbling before she found her footing. "Let's do it again sometime Granger," Sirius whispered in her ear before walking away, leaving her alone in the corridor.

_Damn Sirius, _Hermione thought as she made her way to dinner, _I just won't go tomorrow._

XXXXX

The next morning, Hermione sat down and had read her book for all of two minutes before heavy footsteps echoed through the common room and four boys tumbled down the boys' steps, ending up in a tumbled ball at the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione grinned and raised her eyes above the top of the book. It was amusing watching them untangle themselves clumsily.

"Something funny Jasmine?" Sirius called when he was standing.

"Of course. Why else would I be laughing?"

Sirius grinned. "Good to know you're honest."

Hermione mimicked his grin. "Indeed I am Black," She laughed.

Sirius moved over to her and sat beside her on the couch, looking at her book disdainfully. "You're coming today."

"Is that a command?" Hermione asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope, it is a request. Will you please accompany me to Hogsmeade today?"

"Darn, I forgot I'd promised Remus I would go look at some books with him. Sorry Sirius," She told him honestly, well as honestly as she could.

Sirius grinned. "Good to know you have a sense of humor."

"How do you know I was joking?" Hermione said, folding her arms.

Sirius leaned closer to her. "Because no-one can resist my charm."

"Well you're not being very charming," Hermione laughed.

"What, would you like me to get on the ground for you?" Sirius asked her seriously, making a move to stand up.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "No. I'm coming to do but only because I have to make sure Lily doesn't maim James."

Sirius threw his arms up. "Well at least you're coming."

Twenty minutes of hectic boys' and an angry Lily later, the six of them were walking down the path to Hogsmeade quietly. James was staring at Lily. Peter was staring at James. Sirius was sneaking looks at Hermione and Remus and Hermione were engaged in a chat about Potions.

"What would you lovely ladies like to do first?" Sirius interrupted as they walked turned the corner and started up Main Street.

"Are there bookstores here?" Hermione asked them, remembering to play the foreigner, "because I would really love to go there if there is one."

James grinned to Sirius and Sirius said, "I can be your tour guide if you want. I know where it is and these four want to go to Leaky Cauldron."

"I don-"

"Come on Lil, let's go…" James cut the red head off and grabbed her arm, leading her away. Remus whispered something to Peter and they followed after them.

Hermione crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Granger… But if you don't hurry up you wont get to the bookstore," Sirius told her, starting off down the road before turning back, seeing Hermione standing there with her arms still folded. "Well come on."

Hermione groaned and followed after him, cursing Sirius to hell.

Hermione ditched him inside the bookstore, telling him she needed to ask the assistant something. She made a turn when he was looking at a muggle joke book and went over to the time travel section. They had exactly the same books as the library. Hermione even went back to the counter and asked.

"Sorry dear but the only books we have are on the shelf."

Hermione thanked the assistant and walked over to Sirius. "Jasmine," He asked her after looking at her white face, "are you okay?"

And at that moment, Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to get home. She broke down and cried into the arms of Sirius Black.

_**There it is.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it and like always. Read and Review. I love feedback.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Harder to breathe

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in this story. Now my own addition, well they're mine.**_

"It must've been hard for Hermione, I mean, after spending all these years in the library, it was useless," Harry said, feeling a pang of pity for his friend through time.

Sirius nodded sadly. "It was. I think Jas – I mean Hermione was crying in my arms for 10 minutes before she straightened up and walked away from me. She had a habit of doing that."

"She walked away from a lot of people Sirius," Remus said as he entered Dumbledore's office, looking grimmer than he had in years. "I don't think she ever really felt like home there."

"It wasn't her home!" Harry told him angrily, his heat flaring up again.

"Yes Harry I know," Sirius told his godson, holding back his own anger. "But you have to remember that we knew Hermione as Jasmine, as one of our… friends."

Remus nodded in agreement. "We loved Hermione very much so you must know that when we lost her, it stole a piece of us as well," he shot Sirius a glance before continuing, "We know how your loss must feel."

"No you don't!" Harry shouted as he stood up. "She was taken away from you but Dumbledore knowingly sent her from us. This could have never have happened!" He turned to Dumbledore, "Admit it, you did."

"Harry," Dumbledore started calmly, "as much as it may hurt you, it would've happened one way or another. The past cannot be changed. Hermione was destined for this from the day she was born and as for what has happened to her, we are not certain she is dead-"

"She's not dead," Sirius said quietly. "I know. If she was dead, I would know."

"How?" Ron asked from beside Harry. "How do you know?"

Sirius bowed his head to hide his tears and Remus clapped his back. "Trust me Ron," Sirius told him with his head still bowed. "I know."

_**Just a little peak at what is happening to poor Harry and Sirius.**_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

_**Okay so if someone can tell me the name of that song… I might slip a little peak of the next chapter to them. I'm off on Wednesday so the peak may not be until three weeks or so when I get back… **_


	8. Chapter 7: Numb

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters involved. The plot, well I'm pretty sure its mine.**_

**_Okay I'm back from holidays and back at school. Very sucky, was at the beach for a couple of weeks now I'm back in the gruelling classrooms._**

**_Well I hope you enjoy. Its all over the place but I'm tired and this was the only time I could update._**

The marauders grew worried just as Hermione grew quieter. The Hogsmeade trip had cracked her, bringing her to the edge of what she could take. Every night on the privacy of her bed, Hermione would cry herself to sleep then every morning Hermione would arrive at breakfast looking paler and sadder.

"What's wrong?" Was the usual question but Hermione just shrugged them off and continued playing with her food with her head down.

Several weeks of this became too much for her worried friends so they decided to do something about it, especially seeing that Halloween was only a week away.

The marauders sat on the couches watching Hermione sitting at the nearby table doing her homework. Her curls were hanging loosely around her face and the dark circles around her face were doing nothing to hide how tired the young witch looked.

Sirius had had enough. "That's it," He told them whilst standing up. "I'm going to help."

"It's a bad idea," Remus said but Sirius ignored him and walked over to Hermione, sitting on one of the seats next to her.

"Hey."

Hermione looked at him, her chocolate eyes staring blankly at him. "Oh, hi Sirius," Her tone was just as blank as her eyes and Sirius winced.

Sirius looked at her sadly. "Are you okay?"

Hermione blinked twice. "I'm fine, why does everyone think something is wrong?"

"Because you look like crap but believe me, I mean it in a good way." Sirius told her.

Hermione let out a few laughs and Sirius smiled. At least she could still laugh. "I didn't think I looked that bad."

"Well you do Jasmine and we want to help," Sirius sighed and waving his hand at the others before continuing, "let us help you Jasmine." Then he added in a softer tone, "Tell me what's wrong."

Hermione's head dropped into her palms and a sob escaped her mouth. "I can't Sirius. I can't. You don't understand how much I want to but – but – I can't…"

Sirius frowned. "Why not?"

"You don't understand," the witch continued to sob. "And neither do I."

"Don't understand what?"

The young witch raised her head and wiped the tears away softly. She took one deep breath before saying, "Everything."

Sirius looked at her sadly and didn't doubt what she was saying. He had watched her pour herself into her work or at the library, using everything she had. But as he stared into her blank and unhappy eyes, unable to understand, his heart broke for her.

Hermione continued to wipe the moisture off her flushed cheeks and Sirius fought the urge to take her in his arms and wash all her troubles away.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean to blubber," He heard her tell him. Sirius just smiled at her.

"Anytime Jasmine, you can cry all over me if you want."

Hermione gave him a watery smile, pushed her chair back and stood up; her cheeks still a faint pink. "I'll hold you up to that." She gave him one last smile before disappearing from the room.

Sirius sat at the table for only a few seconds before Remus and James appeared in the empty seats. "So?" James asked him.

"All that I know is that she is one big mess," Sirius sighed as he stared at her homework still lying on the table. What couldn't she understand? He couldn't rid the feeling that was weighing onto him, the exact feeling he had felt while she had sat crying next to him.

"Poor girl," James said, shaking his head regretfully. "I'm starting to feel sorry for her."

Sirius shook his head at him. "Don't."

"And why not?"

"There is something in her eyes," Sirius told them, forgetting what they were talking about. "Something that is really eating her up."

"What could that be?" Remus interrupted.

Sirius sighed. "I don't know."

---

Hermione rushed down the steps, wiping her face on the edge of her robe. _Stupid Hermione, so much for being a brave Gryffindor, _Hermione thought as she jumped off the last step. She wasn't even sure why she had blubbered to Sirius. Well, she wasn't able to go home, she was becoming friends with Harry's future parents and the one person who she thought could help her couldn't because he thought she was from a different school not a different time.

"Oh get over yourself," Hermione said aloud. It wasn't as if all hope was lost. Hermione turned the corner and stopped, looking at the person in front of her disdainfully.

"You know that's the first sign of madness, talking to yourself."

"What do you want?"

Malfoy smirked, his steel eyes staring coldly at her. He leant up against the closest wall. "What is a lovely mudblood like you doing out so late, and alone?"

Hermione hitched her light back over her shoulder a little before crossing her arms across her chest. She wouldn't be standing there if he was blocking the way out into the Entrance Hall. "Just tell me what you want."

"There are a lot of things I want Jasmine-"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, you're wasting my time okay? I just want to go have dinner okay, please move." She made to move past him but his arm shot out, blocking the only little escape there was. Hermione exhaled through her teeth. "Move."

"No."

"Malfoy, move!"

His smirk grew wider. "I don't think so," and he moved away from the door and backed her into the other side of the wall. "I'm quiet happy-" As he said this, his arms were on either side of her head, trapping her between the wall and her worst enemy's father.

Hermione tried to duck under his left arm but Malfoy caught her chin in a firm grasp, twisting her head up so she was looking him dead in the eye.

"You've been rather hostile to me," He sneered, his hand still clutching her chin firmly.

Hermione kept still and said, "You are a worthless piece of scum, why would I be nice to you?"

At her words, Malfoy smirked. "And that is why you're in this position dear Jasmine-" But he wasn't expecting her fist to connect quickly into his nose. Hermione watched Malfoy stumble back, clutching his nose with both hands. She drew her wand out with a shaky hand, pointing it as he doubled over in pain.

"If you ever – and I mean ever Malfoy – touch me again, you won't know left from right," Hermione spat. "Don't come near me." And she left him, now lying across the floor, and walked into the Great Hall.

She spotted Lily and sat down next to her. 10 minutes later, Hermione was still shaking and could barely use her fork as the potato continued to drop back onto her plate and not in her mouth.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Lily asked her, temporally abandoning her conversation with the two girls across from them.

Hermione drew in a shaky breathe before looking to her friends. "I'm fine," she answered.

Lily shook her head and went back to her conversation. Hermione gave up on her dinner and choose to sit with her head in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The week following up to Halloween passed slowly for Hermione. She had started to tell herself that if she didn't spend time with the marauders or Lily, when it came time to leave, it wouldn't be hard. The result meant isolating herself.

This didn't go down to well with Lily, James, Remus and especially Sirius. Peter didn't care that much but he was told to – in the exact words of Sirius – 'sod off' so he did. But the others cared. Just as Sirius had told her, they wanted to help.

All week they had sat close to her in classes, at dinner and even when she was doing her homework. After the first few days off that, Hermione had started to feel deeply suspicious and avoided them even more. Lily had told the marauders they were stupid.

Not even the words of the red head could persuade them off their task. When Halloween finally arrived, they were glad.

_**Im sorry but I was going to continue and I wasn't going to leave it like this but I have school tomorrow and my evil parents' are making me go to bed early.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry I couldn't continue. Do review, I love feedback.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Keep the faith

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. Fortunately, I do own this particular plot and the perks that come along with it.**_

_**I'm sorry I've taken a while, I was going to update but I've been laden with homework (bloody science). Hopefully, I should be updating more though I do have my first set of assignments coming up, especially a nasty one for business, so I may not come through with that.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Hermione groaned and shielded her eyes. The sun had risen and was proceeding to kill her by streaming through the open curtains and slicing through the bottom of her closed eyes. But unfortunately, shielding her eyes did nothing to void off her enemy. Hermione groaned once more before proceeding to roll over and sink her face further into her pillow.

Like every other day, Hermione didn't want to get up from her bed. Walking around Hogwarts just reminded her of home, of things she would never be able to see again. Her home, her family, Harry and Ron. She would even be ecstatic to Professors Snape's face again, not his young and snarling one. The greasy one that instead of helping Malfoy continue to terrorize her, would make Harry, Ron and her lives a living hell. Yes, she would even prefer that.

But to wake up day after day, unable to think properly because the people you care about the most would never she you again. Hermione just couldn't handle it. Then seeing your best friends' parents fighting and think, they haven't got much time together so why are they fighting? Hermione was fighting a losing battle with herself.

Just as her eyes started to sting, she heard Lily bounce into the room. Hermione stifled a groan and buried her face deeper into the pillow.

"Jasmine?" She heard Lily's voice next to her and Hermione gripped her pillow tighter.

She felt Lily tug at her blanket and Hermione hissed, "Go away Lily, I'm trying to sleep!"

As Hermione tried to pull her duvet back up, she heard a faint murmur and a giggle being stifled by a hand. Hermione grimaced and shot her head up, craning it around to see Lily and a girl with black hair standing over her bed, both were grinning delightedly.

"Jasmine," The girl with the black hair let go of the edge of Hermione's duvet and clapped her hands together excitedly. "I don't believe we've met."

Hermione squinted in the sunlight to see her face properly. The girl had a pale, love-heart shaped face with large, clear blue eyes wide with excitement. Her black hair was tied in a sleek pony-tail with a red ribbon and she looked like the perfect impression of a school girl. After not recognizing the girl standing next to Lily, Hermione sat up properly and shielded her eyes once more.

"No I don't believe we have but you seem to know my name," Hermione finally replied, squinting again in the sunlight.

The black haired girl grinned again. "Lily has told me all about you. I'm Ghita Bagman."

"Well isn't that a lovely name," Hermione exclaimed, staring at the fascinating girl. "You look so… English. I would've never have guessed that name."

Ghita chuckled. "No one ever does. My father is Greek but my mother is English. They met while she was traveling in Greece," Ghita continued as she added a shrug, "I'm a bit of both."

"A mix breed," Lily added, laughing along.

"You wouldn't be related to Ludo Bagman then?"

Ghita grinned widely. "He is my older brother. Finished at Hogwarts a couple of years ago and is now playing Beater for Puddlemere United," somehow, the grin widened further. "Oh he told me that the offered him Beater for Wimbourne Wasps, isn't that delightful?"

Lily gasped. "You didn't tell me that Ghit."

"They offered it to him a couple of days ago," her grin faltered as she looked to Hermione. "Do you know Quidditch?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Lily cut her off. "Of course she does. She's from France not under a rock." Lily said.

"You're from France?"

Hermione smiled a small smile. "Yes. I transferred here with my parents."

"I've been to France!" Ghita exclaimed. "Which part?"

Hermione quickly thought back to when she had traveled with her parents, experiencing all the tastes and sites of everything France had to offer. At the thought of her parents, her eyes stung and Hermione quickly rubbed her eyes. She refused to cry, not in front of anyone. "From Dijon," Hermione muttered.

Ghita's eyes were sparkling in amazement. "We traveled to Lyon, which is close to Dijon I guess, isn't it just lovely. I thought I might've fallen in love with it."

Hermione laughed. "Yes it is beautiful but my mother and father wanted to come back to my country of birth, a proper English upbringing they would often laugh."

"So that's why you don't have an accent Jasmine. I've always wondered." Lily added in.

With a laugh, Hermione threw back her duvet and swung out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom and stood in the doorway. "You needn't wait for me," and she swung the door shut.

Ghita and Lily exchanged looks. "She seems lovely," Ghita finally said after a minute or two. The shower finally turned on and Lily sighed, sitting down on Hermione's empty bed.

"She is, I just think there are a lot of things she's not saying."

Ghita sat down next to her friend on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when she first arrived, she was delightful, full of spark. But then she started to study in the Library a lot. She would stay there all afternoon and someone would have to drag her out for dinner or to sleep," as she spoke, Lily frowned. "Then, a couple of weeks earlier, we were at Hogsmeade, Remus and I escaped the clutched of James and were walking to the bookstore. We saw Jasmine crying in Sirius' arms. Since then, she's been a walking corpse." Lily finished with one final sigh.

"Maybe she misses home or, like you said, it could be something else," Ghita suggested, looking at Lily sadly. "If she doesn't tell you, she won't. You can't force a confession from her, but what do I know, she may just need a little time to adjust."

"She's had nearly two months."

Ghita shook her head. "When people are in a delicate position, they tend to need time, however long it is."

"You're right; I just wish I could help her." Lily told her friend regretfully.

"You're not a miracle worker Lily, you just need to relax and do the best you can do." Ghita gave her a smile. "And for you, that's a lot."

Lily chuckled just as the bathroom door opened. Hermione emerged whilst toweling her hair dry. She looked to the girls and frowned. "You didn't need to wait for me."

Ghita smiled. "We wanted to escort you to breakfast my dear."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ghita and then to Lily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Lily stood up, her face a perfect picture of innocence. "We just told the marauders that we would escort you to breakfast. They seemed to be worried about you."

"Great." Hermione mumbled and fumbled with her wand. She stuck it in her pocket and turned back to Lily. "Ok."

Fifteen minutes later, the girls' stepped off of the last step and steered Hermione through the Entrance Hall, away from the Great Hall and to the giant oak front doors. Hermione shot them a puzzled look as the doors creaked open and they stepped onto the dewy ground. The sun, which had nastily woken Hermione up not to long ago, was now covered by dark clouds, blocking out the warm sunshine.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked them cautiously as they continued to steer her down the grounds.

The girls' continued their silence and their paces became faster. As they went further downhill, a small hut came into few. Hermione's heart stopped for a few seconds but then she remembered to breath. The hut looked exactly as it had the last time she had saw it. Smoke was emerging from the chimney and the flower patches out the front made the house seem just as comfortable as she had remembered it to be.

"Have you been down here yet?"

Hermione refrained from smiling. "I haven't Ghita. It seems that I haven't had time to explore." Hermione gestured around and then to the hut. "It's lovely."

Lily grinned. "Hagrid said he would be delighted to see us on Halloween. He said-"

"An' wha' took yeh so long?" Hagrid's voice boomed from the now open door. "Thought yeh forgot where I lived Lily," he said and a grin spread across his huge face as he looked to Hermione. "Yeh mus' be Jasmine."

Hermione nodded and grinned. "You must be Hagrid."

Hagrid's chest puffed out in pride. "So yeh kno' 'bout me…"

"A dashing man like you, who wouldn't?"

A faint blush crept over his bulging cheeks. "Yeh flatter me too much," he laughed and looked to the sky, almost immediately ushering them inside. "It's goin' to rain."

Once they were inside the warm hut, Hermione frowned. The marauders were sitting around the table, hot mugs in their hands and all donning the same smile. So this was their plan, to get her to talk to them. Obviously they had noticed how she was avoiding them as much as she could, if only they knew why. If they did, they would be running for the hills, calling her a liar and a fool. They would never believe that she was from the future.

Hermione sighed and sat down in the seat nearest to the door, which happened to be next to Sirius. As Hagrid handed her a steaming mug, Sirius winked at her and leaned over. "We thought you might like to meet Hagrid."

She raised an eyebrow calmly. "We?"

"All of us. That's what people do for their friends." He whispered before leaning back and taking a sip from his mug.

Hermione mimicked him and took a sip of her mug. The lovely hot chocolate ran through her senses, filling her with warmth. She shut her eyes and sighed in content. When she opened them, Sirius was staring at her and Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

He continued staring. "What?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

Sirius smiled lazily. "The look on your face when you drank the hot chocolate, like Christmas had come early," he took a sip of his then turned back to her. "You should drink it more often." And then he turned over to James to talk to him, leaving Hermione speechless.

Hours passed and everyone lounged lazily in their chairs, reluctant to leave the warmth. After only 10 minutes inside the hut, the rain had decided to fall, spluttering against the window with much needed force. Hagrid had told them that they would be frozen to the bone if they had tried to leave.

But finally, the rain had lightened. The sky was becoming darker, meaning that the day was ending. Hagrid stood and clapped his hands, making the others jump. "I think it's 'ime for yeh all to ge' to the feast." He told them half-heartedly.

They trudged through the mud, light rain drops splattering against their clothing as they walked to the castle. Hagrid opened the oak doors for them and they walked through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall.

It was decorated magnificently. Pumpkins hung in the air and the ceiling was dark and swirling. Bats flew around the room, making people duck their heads randomly. The tables were not yet laden with food but everyone was already seated.

Hermione followed the others and sat down quickly. Once they were seated, Dumbledore stood from his seat and glanced around the room.

"Do tuck in," his voice boomed through the hall, interrupted by the sound of clanking from the many knives and forks.

Hermione listened throughout the whole meal, deciding it was easier than trying to talk with a mouth full of food. She listened as the marauders' discussed future pranks, earning icy looks from Lily.

"You're head boy, James!" She exclaimed. "You need to set an example."

"All the more reason to prank Lily dear," he laughed and flashed the red head a charming smile, which only infuriated her more.

Hermione then listened to the endless Quidditch talk, ending only when Dumbledore had stood and announced it was time for bed. Hermione walked out with them and sided up between Sirius and James.

"I'm surprised."

"About what? That we got you to talk to us?" James asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "No not that. There was actually nothing that went wrong at the Halloween Feast. From all I've heard, it seems you are losing your touch." She let out a small laugh and walked ahead of them to talk to Lily.

Sirius dropped his mouth at James. "Do think she's right. Why didn't we prank?"

James shrugged. "We need to have a 'bang' prank."

"How do you propose we do that?" Remus added in.

"We'll think of something." James shrugged again. "But at least we now have Jasmine talking to us. I knew taking her to see Hagrid was good idea, the big guy can cheer anybody up."

"That was my idea!"

"Was not Sirius!"

Hermione stopped listening to them and stepped though the portrait. She said quick good nights to the girls' and quickly walked up the stairs, avoiding saying good nights to the boys'. They had tricked her today, making her forget about what she was unhappy about.

"Damn them!" Hermione muttered as she collapsed on her bed. She used all her strength to sit up and yank her curtains shut, only to collapse back into her pillows.

But as much as Hermione wanted to disagree with what the marauders had done, Hermione was thankful inside. They were slowly becoming to know her and that scared her the most. She didn't want to keep her knowledge to herself anymore. After seeing those young and friendly faces of Harry's parents, Hermione could not bare to keep the knowledge of them being murdered to herself. Or Sirius being trapped in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. Or Remus having to waste away because he was a werewolf and no one would give him a job.

But after having thought this, the tears did not come as they would have. For once, in nearly two months, Hermione fell into a dream that didn't consist of her red haired friend staring at her with life-less emerald eyes.

**_This is the first chapter I have written that has taken me more than two sittings to write. I actually researched the name and important background of her._**

**IMPORTANT:_ Ghita is an important character. Remember her, because she will come into the story a lot more for a very important reason. She is very important._**

_**Do review, I love to hear feedback.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Walking on sunshine

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… J.K. Rowling does, not me.**_

_**HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY ALL!**_

_**Hehe hope you all had a good one. Okay so before the next couple of chapter, I advise you all to learn Latin, don't worry I'm kidding. I'll put in English next to it.**_

_**Oh before you read this… you should all go and watch the Monty Python movies (can't be bothered writing them) but go and watch them all… no relation to this just thought you should all go and watch them…**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Hermione woke early the next morning. As she sat up in bed, the tension seeped from her shoulders and they sagged down. She looked over to the bed next to her where Lily was lying sprawled on her stomach and breathing heavily.

Looking over to the clock beside her bed, Hermione sighed. It was 4:45 and she was awake. Normally Hermione would smile about this, seeing as that would mean extra reading time but today, Hermione sighed because she had slept the best she had since she arrived.

Swinging her legs over the bed, Hermione climbed out of bed and bent down, reaching for the large pile of books. She grabbed the first one on top, which was a large, heavy black book that weighed Hermione's arms down.

Whilst letting out a haggard sigh, Hermione trotted out of the room, down the steps and into the common room. Looking around, Hermione noticed that it was empty. All the lamps had been distinguished and the fireplace was only embers lighting the room in an eerie pale glow.

She sat down at the nearest table and placed the heavy book in front of her. Hermione squinted in the darkness and was unable to make out the title. It looked as though it was written in Latin and extremely faded. Hermione rubbed her temples and stared at the title, it was frustrating.

After 10 minutes of staring at the title, Hermione gave up and turned the first page, only to be bombarded with endless Latin. Hermione was starting to get annoyed now, seeing as she now had three options ahead of her.

Number 1: Walk back upstairs, no doubt waking Lily, and find another book amongst the many next to her bed.

Number 2: Walk back upstairs, again no doubt waking Lily, and read over her finished homework.

Or Number 3: Learn Latin.

As the sun began to rise, Hermione found that number 3 would be her safest option, though just not the easiest. She heard a door slam above her and the stairs thump under pressure and Sirius emerged 10 seconds later, wrestling his arm into the unwilling red shirt.

Hermione chuckled lightly and Sirius looked up, grimacing at her growing laughter. "Think this is funny ey Granger?" He asked her sarcastically.

"I think it is Black, funny because it's a school day and I don't think they will let you in class wearing boxes and a red t-shirt." Hermione laughed.

Sirius laughed and sat in the seat next to her, giving her book one brief glance before ignoring it. "Well I had better change shouldn't I? Though," He looked down at her green pajamas with frogs all over them and grinned, "I don't think they'll let you in either."

"At least I knew that we have school today. Beside, I woke up early and I decided to come and read alone… I didn't think that anyone else would be up at this time."

"Thought wrong than Granger," Sirius grinned.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"James and Remus snore like dogs and believe me, don't get me started on Peter." He laughed. "Most mornings I wake up early to come and watch the sun rise, obviously I was late today," Sirius told her, pointing to the sun shining brightly in the sky.

Hermione grinned. Never had she thought that someone, especially Sirius, would like to see the sun rise and would be willing to admit it. "Seems there are some things I'm yet to learn about you Sirius."

"Just as there are things I would love to learn about you." He said, leaning closer.

Hermione snorted. "Now tell me Sirius," she said, leaning closer just as he did until they were only inches apart, "does anyone ever go for that?"

It was Sirius's turn to laugh. "Of course they do, just like people go for me telling them they look lovely in bright green pj's and bed hair."

Hermione joined in with his laughing. "Oh yes," she said between breaths, "I just had to know that my pj's pass inspection."

"Why of course, now you tell me something about you, apart from you lovely taste in clothing."

Hermione started to feel uneasy, she laughed nervously and said, "what would you like to know?"

Sirius propped his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand, tilting his head to look at her. "How come you moved from France?"

"Ah… well I was born in London but my father was offered a job in France. So we moved there just before I was to start at Hogwarts, but at the start of this year my father was unhappy in his job so mum told him that maybe we should move back to England, so we did."

Sirius seemed satisfied with her explanation. He went to the next question. "Can you speak French?"

Hermione smiled because she was able to answer this truthfully. "Only a little bit. It seems while we were over there I didn't fully get the hang of it because my mum and dad spoke English in our house."

"Do you have friends back there?"

At his question, images of Harry and Ron flashed through her mind. "Yes and I miss them very much. They remind me of you and James actually," she told him, smiling at the comparison.

"Really? Well you must feel at home here than."

Hermione stared at him, trying to find the right answer. "I guess," she answered quietly.

"Just one last question, okay?" Sirius asked her.

"Okay."

His eyes grew serious on hers. "Why did you cry at Hogsmeade Jasmine?"

"Honestly Sirius, I don't know. I guess I was just shocked," Hermione answered quickly, giving him a small smile.

Sirius opened his mouth to ask again but he noticed her unwillingness at the subject, he let it drop. Instead, Sirius brought out a small golden ball and dropped it on the table in front of her. Hermione frowned.

"Know what it is Jas?" He asked her excitedly.

"Yes, my friend's played Quidditch." Hermione laughed, grabbing the golden ball and holding it close to her face. "We weren't all living under a rock in France."

Sirius grinned. "Good to here." The wings sprouted out of the golden ball and Sirius's grin widened at her surprise. "Nicked it off James," Sirius said proudly.

"Well aren't you just clever?" Hermione chuckled before handing the golden ball back to Sirius. "I think I better go get changed."

"Wait," Sirius stopped her, pointing down at the dark book still on the table. "Don't forget your suitcase."

Hermione turned around and laughed. "I forgot about that book. I couldn't read it though… too bad I don't know Latin."

"Why would you want to read a Latin book, seeing as you don't read Latin?" Sirius asked her, raising an eyebrow skeptically. He flipped the first page and a few seconds later, Sirius snorted in disgust. "It makes no sense-"

"Good thing you don't need to read it then." Hermione said and snatched the book off of the table, walking towards the girls' staircase before turning around again. "Don't eat all the breakfast," Hermione grinned and disappeared upstairs.

**_Okie…. I'm tired… I got a test tomorrow for History (can we all say ugh?) plus the sister needs the computer…_**

_**Like I always say, I wasn't going to leave it like that but hey, I may write more next time, hopefully.**_

_**So far… I've got up to about chapter 17 planned (not written) but I have everything planned. **_

_**Keep reading and reviewing thumbs up to you all..**_


	11. Chapter 10: On a day like today

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.**_

_**I've written this chapter three times. First time it was completely different until I got another idea and changed it. Then I got another idea and changed it completely.**_

_**For those who read LOVE IS BLIND, it is currently on hold because I have lost the plot so Michelle is now helping me in repairing it.**_

Hermione sat in her favorite chair by the fireplace, the huge Latin book once again in her hands. It was beginning to frustrate her. For nearly a month now, the book plagued her dreams and Hermione felt certain she had seen it before. The title was raised and worn as Hermione ran her fingers over it, mystified by the strange words.

She sighed and placed the book beside her, choosing instead to look at the setting sun. Something was bothering her, hiding in the back of her mind and taunting Hermione, trying to make her remember. The setting sun did nothing and Hermione heard the portrait slam shut somewhere behind her.

Ghita threw herself onto the couch and sighed, a grim expression spread across her face.

"What's wrong Ghita?"

Somehow, her frown deepened. "Oh nothing, just at the library with Lily and we couldn't do the potions homework, it's frustrating."

Hermione sat up further in her seat. There were so many things wrong with Ghita had just said. Hermione knew that there was no potions homework Lily couldn't do seeing as she was Slughorn's favorite. Plus, Hermione also knew for a fact that Lily was at a Heads' meeting with Dumbledore at that very moment.

Instead of voicing this, Hermione said, "Mmm is that right, well the potions' homework is hard."

Ghita shrugged lopsidedly and tried to smile. "Have you met Lucius Malfoy?"

Hermione's spine went rigid at his name. The icy feeling she got every time she saw him returned. "Why?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Ghita shrugged again. "He was just being an arse, it's nothing."

Hermione frowned. "I guess."

The portrait slammed shut once more and seconds later, the marauders were seated with them in front of the fire. After a few arguments over Christmas, Ghita excused herself and James and Sirius both jumped on her seat. Somehow, Sirius landed half on James' and half on Remus' lap. Hermione let out a few customary laughs.

Sirius grinned as he jumped of his friends and sat on the arm rest of Hermione's chair, nearly squashing Hermione's arm in the progress. "So Jas, you going home for Christmas?"

Hermione pushed him off her arm rest and grinned as Sirius lay on the floor. Hermione leant over. "No I'm not."

Sirius grinned up at her. "What a coincidence, Moony and I are staying here for Christmas as well."

"Lily told me that you and Remus go to James' for Christmas."

James laughed. "Oh that lovely red head likes to think she is right but in fact, not this time. When we told mum that you were staying all by your lonesome at Hogwarts, she told us to 'keep her some company', so that is what we will do."

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "No no no… I can't let you just stay here for me, you should go and see your family."

"My parents' disowned me and told me never to come back, that means I can stay can't I?" Sirius asked in a half mournful, half hopeful tone.

"My mum doesn't want me back for Christmas." Remus told her.

Hermione looked to him. "Why not?"

Remus looked guilty and didn't answer but Hermione knew why. Obviously, his mother didn't want to be putting herself in danger.

Hermione could tell that James and Sirius were protective over him and his 'problem' as they now had their arms around his shoulders.

"Remus's mum lives with his sick aunty that Remus visits every month. His mum doesn't want moony here to get sick so he stays with me." James explained in a guarded tone.

Hermione nodded silently and didn't press it further. Letting out a dramatic sigh, Hermione said, "Well if you must stay and keep me company, I guess I have no choice."

All three marauders grinned. James suddenly looked around as if he were searching for something. "Hey pad, where's Peter?"

_Oh no,_ Hermione thought, _it's starting._

"I was just wondering that, I haven't seen him properly since Halloween and that's nearly a month ago." Sirius answered.

"I saw him with Malfoy the other day," Remus muttered and both Sirius' and James' heads shot in his direction. "He was walking down to potions with Malfoy," Remus sighed. "I called out to him but he didn't even turn around, I don't know what they were doing down there."

Sirius slammed a fist on the coffee table. "That little git!"

"Which one?"

"Malfoy of course!" Sirius rolled his eyes at the expression on his friends face. "Come on prongs, you know how wormtail is, he'll let anyone push him around."

_That's why we should kill him now, _Hermione thought but instantly took it back. _If only he weren't so spineless._

"Maybe we should have a talk with him?"

Sirius shook his head. "Later, I'm hungry and it's dinnertime."

Hermione rolled her eyes in his direction. "Do you ever not think about food?"

"Only when a pretty lady sits near me," Sirius smiled mischievously.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and stood up. She told them she would meet them for dinner and went up to the girls' dorm, the huge book in her arms. As she placed the book back on her bedside table, she noticed something sticking out from under her bed.

Hermione knelt down and brought out a thick white box. Her brain suddenly flooded with memories of Dumbledore and the library then the flash of blue light. Hermione dropped the box back to the floor and sat down, her heart was beating wildly.

For the past month, Hermione had been having fun, living as if she were apart of this time and her friends' life but at seeing this box; everything came back to her in a flood of blue light.

Hermione knelt up and grabbed the book she had just placed on her bed side table. It was the exact same size as the box. She felt a sudden urge to hurtle the book across the room, to keep it as far away as possible but Hermione didn't. Instead, Hermione traced her fingers across the raised title and again, Hermione knew for certain that she had seen this book before.

She stared at the raised title for what seemed like only minutes when someone knocked on the door. Hermione quickly shoved the box and book under her bed and jumped to her feet.

Lily opened the door. "Jasmine, what have you been doing for the past hour? Sirius told me you were coming to dinner and you never came."

"Oh, I.. ah.. was reading."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well there are three guys downstairs that say the will force their way up into this room and carry you to the kitchens if you don't come down in 10 seconds, which is probably 4 seconds now."

Hermione thanked her and walked quickly down the staircase, stopping in front of James, Remus and Sirius, all were looking at their watches and hadn't noticed her arrival.

"Should we go up now?"

James shook his head. "Maybe a few more seconds' padfoot."

"But she could be starving to death up there!"

Hermione stifled her laugh with her hand and shifted around them quietly, standing 3 meters behind them.

"That's it," Sirius said, "get your wand out prongs, time to go up."

"And what do you think you 3 are doing?"

They spun around and gaped. "How did you get there?" They spluttered in unison.

Hermione grinned mischievously and held a hand to her heart. "Golden secret boys so ask no questions and I tell no lies." She told them, "so I heard I was being escorted to get some dinner yet I'm still standing here…"

They guided her out of the common room. They hit the stairs and Hermione smiled. It was good to be roaming the school at night again. Sirius led the way and before Hermione knew it, they were standing in front of a huge painting of a fruit bowl.

Sirius went to tickle the painting, a shot of green light hit the wall above them and they all turned to stare at the offender.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Lucius sneered and Hermione felt a chill flow down her spine. "I just came here to talk to Granger; I've been meaning to talk to her for a while."

Sirius' eyes hardened. "Jasmine doesn't want to talk to you."

"I think you're wrong Black, the mud blood and I had a nice chat in the library which was so suddenly cut short; I was hoping to finish it."

"It was cut short because I made it short Malfoy. Now, anything you want to tell me, you can say now." Hermione told him, trying to drown the images of the last time he had cornered her.

Malfoy took a step closer and Hermione took a step back. "I'll _catch _up with you after Christmas. Good bye Granger," he smirked and disappeared.

Hermione stared at the spot he had just stood and realized she was shaking. She tried to steady her hands but they continued to shake vigorously. A heavy arm was placed on her shoulder. Hermione looked up at Sirius and he smiled down at her.

"Don't worry Jas, Malfoy is just a git."

Hermione nodded. "It's fine."

James looked at her curiously. "What did he mean by finishing his chat with you? What happened last time?"

"Look I'm not hungry anymore, maybe we could-"

"What happened last time?" Sirius asked her.

"Nothing…"

"Obviously something did considering your still shaking." Remus added.

"Look I'm fine okay and I'm going back to the common room." Hermione told them firmly and turned her back on them, walking away quickly.

Sirius stared after her. When she disappeared, he turned to James. "There is something she isn't telling us about this."

James sighed. "I think there are many things she isn't telling us."

**_I'm done. I'm pretty proud of myself considering I've left a huge amount of hints in this chapter concerning 'the plot'. _**

**_Next chapter is THE CHAPTER. The next chapter is the chapter I wrote at the very start when I was listening to Dance With You which told me I had to write this story. I shall add the song lyrics at the end ;-)_**


	12. Chapter 11: Heat of the night

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**_

_**Well here it is. Probably not what anybody expected and Heenie will most likely be on her way to kill me but I did it in sake of the plot. Well, not the plot, but just to piss Heenie off ;-)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

The remaining days of November faded away and December arrived. Everyone was thankful as Holidays were upon them, as was the prospect of presents. McGonagall went around with the sign on sheet to stay at Hogwarts.

True to their word, the marauders signed their names to stay, as did Lily. Ghita had told Hermione that her family would be going to Italy for a holiday. Hermione also had a suspicion that Peter was now under Malfoy's rein.

Hermione couldn't bare that thought. She wished she could shout, "Don't trust Peter!" but Hermione knew better. Screwing up the future was not on her agenda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat in the common room watching those people who were leaving heave their trunks out of the portrait, saying goodbye to the few people staying. Hermione felt a bitter urge to throw the book she was reading across the room and hope that it hit someone leaving. They were lucky. At least they had the _option_ to see their families.

Her vision was blocked by a head of red hair attached to a head that was bobbing up and down excitedly.

Sighing, Hermione put the book down and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Excited much?"

Lily grinned. "Hogsmeade trip in a week," Lily buzzed, continuing to bob up and down.

"I've never seen you this excited about a Hogsmeade trip before. Do I dare to ask the million dollar question…why?"

Lily smiled mischievously. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Ah, that happens to be why I'm asking, to find out why," Hermione told her, a little agitated now. With a quick glance around and finding it completely, Hermione turned back to Lily. "What's going on Lily?"

"You will be very surprised... Extremely surprised."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Lily…I will kill you if you do not tell me!"

Lily gave her a sly smile and held a hand to her heart. "Marauders honor and if I break it James will hex me-"

"It won't be James, he loves you to much to hex his little Lilykins," Hermione laughed.

The smile instantly disappeared from her face and she looked to Hermione, half horrified and half confused. "James Potter is an arrogant jerk, he doesn't love anyone," she told Hermione, "even if he did love someone, which he doesn't, it wouldn't be me."

"And why not?" Hermione asked her.

"He wouldn't. Since first year, that jerk has been hexing me and teasing me non-stop. Do you really think that teasing someone and charming their bag to dance around the Great Hall or filling their books with instant sneeze powder so they were sneezing all day meant that they liked that person, I doubt it."

Hermione shrugged. "People show their feelings in different ways Lilykins. Some people give flowers, some give chocolates, some ask to dance and some even put sneeze powder in their books. Everyone is different."

Lily rolled her eyes. "James is insufferable and I will never date him and that's final."

XXXXXXXXX

"Did I mention that I hated you Jasmine?"

Hermione turned away from her red headed friend and busied herself with marking off her calendar. She had just crossed off Thursday the 15th. Her eyes moved to where Lily had written in big bold letters on Sunday the 18th, 'Hogsmeade: shopping and much much more.'

Hermione laughed and circled it. For once, Hermione was actually looking forward to shopping. She could go to the Three Broomsticks with Lily for butter beers and go to Honeydukes.

Hermione turned back to Lily. "Yes I do believe you did, many times today actually," Hermione grinned at the icy glare Lily was sending her. Hermione turned back to her calendar. "Besides, 3 days until Hogsmeade… Are you excited about your date with James?"

"I really hate you. Honestly I do," Lily growled whilst lying down across her bed. "I have to spend a day with that git because of you."

"It's not as if it is a death sentence Lily, it's just a date."

Lily huffed. "Yes but it's a date with James, that's almost as bad."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. "You honestly think that? Seriously, I mean, I know you have this vendetta against James but you have to open your eyes and see what's in front of you. He loves you, he really does. Everybody can see it Lily, just not you," Hermione continued. "Don't you think you should give him a chance?"

"Jasmine, its not-"

"It's not what?"

Lily looked to her hands. "Last year, I –ah- well I knew he liked me but I –ah- did something…"

"What?" Hermione asked her.

Lily looked up; her eyes were shining with guilt. "We had prefect duties last year and Remus and I were paired to do the rounds near the library. Someone ran past us and knocked me into Remus and we tripped over, he fell on top of me. Then –ah- he just sort of kissed me…"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "What did you do?"

"Then he mumbled a sorry and got off of me, we haven't talked about it since. It was just before end of school." Lily looked back to her hands. "It didn't mean to happen."

Pieces fell together. When Remus had told her that James didn't get the idea that Lily liked him and how he had been stricken when Hermione had told him Lily liked James. Hermione was shocked. "Lily… you slap James for kissing you, well you basically create a war zone, yet you like him. But when Remus does, you tell me you did nothing…"

Her face dropped in her hands. "I know. I mean, I've always had a soft spot for Remus but I would never do anything to jeopardize anything between him and James."

"Have you told James?"

"I can't Jasmine, I really can't. I love James…" Lily held her palm to her mouth in shock of her own words.

Hermione shook her head and rubbed her temples. "This can't be happening."

"I feel so guilty." Lily sighed.

"I think you should tell him, get things in the open. It will be better if you tell him and he doesn't find out somehow." Hermione tried to rationalize.

"I don't know," Lily said. "Let me get through a date with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione felt anxious as Hogsmeade approached. She had watched Lily talk silently with Remus and see him sigh and nod his head unenthusiastically. She felt the tension rise as Hogsmeade came closer.

Sirius was acting strange around her. He avoided her when she came into the room and kept his hands in his pockets and his head down if he had to be near her.

James was fazed by Lily's attitude towards him. She wasn't cold or angry, just distant. Hermione could see the hurt look cross his face when Lily kept her face blank and walked away from him.

She watched as they all sat awkwardly in the empty common room the night before Hogsmeade. Lily was sitting alone on an armchair, her emerald eyes glowing from the light of the fireplace. Hermione sat on one of the edges of the couch, Remus was beside her and Sirius on his other side. She noticed Sirius glancing quickly to her than when their eyes connected, he would quickly look away. James sat on the other armchair, looking sadly at Lily.

After 20 minutes, Hermione had had enough. "So," she tried to say happily, "any new pranks?"

No-one replied.

Hermione sighed. "Is anyone going to talk to me?"

Yet again, no-one replied.

"Fine then…"

"You going to tell us about Malfoy then?" Sirius asked her. His grey eyes were on the fire. "Going to tell us what the whole deal was with Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sirius looked away from the fire. "Don't worry," he mumbled and stood up. "I just wish you would trust us Jasmine. You wouldn't even tell us that Malfoy had assaulted you," he told her angrily, "aren't we friends?"

"Sirius-"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, sounding confused.

Sirius turned to Lily. "Jasmine was assaulted by Malfoy and we had to hear it from Peter." He rounded back to Hermione, his grey eyes steely. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to make a big deal."

"What did he do to you Jasmine?" Lily asked her.

Hermione opened her mouth but Sirius answered for her. "Peter wasn't big on the details but apparently he started to choke her-"

"The son of a bitch thought he could get away with it," James added angrily.

"Listen, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it because it isn't!"

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked her softly.

Hermione could feel the tears start to well. "Because I was ashamed of it okay? I was ashamed that I let him get to me and I was ashamed that I couldn't even get to my wand," the tears started to slide down her cheeks. "Now I have to deal with the fact that he might do it again and if you do anything, it's going to make it worse."

The others stared at her. Sirius was shocked.

Hermione sniffed. "I'll see you all at Hogsmeade tomorrow." And without saying goodbye, Hermione walked as fast as she could up the stairs and to her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loud beeps were heard through the room and Hermione shakily turned her alarm off. She looked around the room, seeing Lily's bed empty and the curtains open, Hermione groaned and went for a shower.

Ten minutes later, Hermione stepped out of the lukewarm water and dried her hair. She put on a pair of faded jeans and a plain red shirt. She didn't feel happy today and her slow movements showed it.

Hermione was not looking forward to Hogsmeade.

But what Hermione didn't know was that downstairs at that very moment, hell was breaking loose. Starting with the bloody nose Remus now supported and the dark purple bruise covering James' eye.

Hermione walked down the staircase and stopped at the end. Books were strewn everywhere and Sirius was holding back James and Remus was sitting on the floor. Hermione gasped and rushed to Remus. "What happened?"

Remus sighed sadly. "I didn't mean to kiss her, I would never do anything like that to James, he's like a brother. Lily thought he would understand and she told him this morning. Sirius and I were sitting on the couch and we heard Lily tell him she loved him but he was already coming for me." He looked at her earnestly and said, "James is like my brother Jasmine."

Hermione nodded. "I understand."

Remus heaved himself off of the ground. "I need to talk to him." He walked over to where Sirius was with James. Hermione watched James turn away from Remus and Sirius slap James across the head. Remus said something Hermione couldn't hear and she saw James nod. They walked through the common room and out of the potrait.

Sirius walked over to where Hermione was sitting cross legged on the floor. "Jasmine..."

"Sirius I'm sorry," Hermione blurted out before he could say anything else. Sirius dropped to the floor and sat down beside her.

"Sorry for what?"

"For getting mad at you last night. You were right, I should've told you. You're my friends," she said.

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry, if I had a sickle for everytime a girls yelled at me, I would be a very rich man and that's just from you yelling at me."

Hermione smiled then suddenly remembered what had just happened. "What's going to happen?"

"They will get over it. I don't think moony likes Lily, I just think it was something that happened. James will understand Lily's feelings for him and they'll all get over it and live happily ever after. These things happen all the time."

Hermione laughed. "I feel like an outsider."

"Well I think Hogsmeade awaits us. Lily, James and Remus will be there later but for now, would you like to accompany me?" His voice shook slightly as he got to his feet, pulling Hermione up next.

"Oh I think Lily has something planned for Hogsmeade. She keeps mentioning 'marauders' secret' and wrote on my calender 'Hogsmeade: shopping and much, much more'. I had better wait for her."

Sirius grinned. "Believe me Jasmine, Lily had nothing planned. Besides, she won't be back for ages. Once she and James fix things they'll be snogging like there's no tomorrow, forgetting about us. Remus will meet up with a Ravenclaw buddy he has been having an eye on for a month. I think that just leaves us."

Hermione laughed. "Okay Black, you've made a good point. I shall accompany you to Hogsmeade."

_**So yes I know I said I was going to include Hogsmeade but this turned out better. I shall update as soon as I can but I've got Business and English assignments coming up.**_


	13. Chapter 12: Dance with you

_**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter… J.K Rowling does, not me. :-(**_

_**So yes, did everyone love the last chapter? Hehe… I loved it. Bits and pieces of what happened between Remus, James and Lily and bigger pieces of Hermione and Sirius ;)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Remus and James circled for their third time around the lake. James hadn't said a word to him since he had asked him to go for a walk, maybe cool down. Lily had looked disgustedly at both of them and walked away.

Remus sighed as he looked over to James. His hands were in his pockets and his head was down, watching himself kick a rock. James kicked it hard and the rock flew into the cold darkness of the lake.

"James, look it never meant to happen," Remus said quickly.

James looked up and Remus noticed the hurt still in his hazel eyes. Remus sighed and looked away, unable to stand the look in his friends' eyes.

"Remus," he sighed after several minutes, "why?"

"I don't know. Mum had just owled me telling me to stay at your house again over the holidays. Then I was annoyed and I had to patrol with Lily and someone bumped us over. It just happened, I swear, I would never do anything to hurt you."

James ran a hand through his hair. "I know you wouldn't. It's just you did moony. You kissed the girl I have had feelings for since first year," he said.

"James-"

"But the thing I don't get is that you kissed her and she let you. I kissed her and I get thrown against the wall, books thrown at my face, wand pointed squarely at me. Yet," James continued, "you like a girl in Ravenclaw!"

"James listen-"

"And then I tell her I love her, she snobs me off. I send her roses on Valentines Day every year and she throws them in my face," James went on. "I even bought her those emerald earrings for her birthday. I thought she would love them, and maybe me. But no, I find them slammed on my table at the beginning of last year with a note telling me to 'grow up'!" He turned to Remus, his facial features sincere. "What am I supposed to do moony? I've tried, you know I've tried, and everyone in the damn school knows I've tried. I'm about tried out," he said, finishing with a heavy sigh.

"Listen James, you're not tried out. While you were hitting me, Lily was trying to tell you that she loved you. She does mate, she does. Don't stop trying."

James shook his head. "Then why does she refuse everything I do? I know that she was dreading Hogsmeade with me. I can't do anything right with her."

"You're being stupid James. Listen to yourself. When has James Potter ever given up?" Remus asked him sarcastically. "Lily told you she loved you and here you are saying that you're 'tried' out. James Potter, get a grip!"

James laughed for the first time that morning. "You're right moony. But before I go chase down my girl, I need to be sure your not going to steal her."

"Prongs, as much as I adore Lily, she is like my sister."

James grinned. "Just making sure." He started up the path in a brisk walk before he turned back around. "Remus?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled. "Thanks mate, as much as I hated the idea of you kissing Lily, it seems you've just put some things in perspective for me."

Remus laughed and said, "Don't I always?"

James grinned and started back around, ditching the walking and running up the path to Hogwarts, his mind on the red headed girl he loved.

* * *

Hermione walked up through main street, Sirius walking silently next to her. As they passed Devilish and Bangs, Hermione noticed how empty it was. They streets weren't full of the hustle and bustle that would normally occur before Christmas. Instead, few people huddled together at the doors of shops, small bags in their hands.

"What are you thinking?" She heard Sirius ask.

Hermione turned to him and smiled. "I was just wondering how Hogsmeade is so empty, considering that it's only a week until Christmas."

Sirius laughed and pointed up to the sky. Hermione looked up and noticed the dark, heavy rain clouds hovering above them, threatening a downfall.

"Well," Hermione chuckled, "I guess that answers my question. Seems like people are getting their shopping done before it starts to rain."

"Well that would be my guess." Sirius told her.

They continued up the street, passing the few shoppers who were rushing to finish their shopping. A door opened to Hermione's left and she could feel the warm heat rushing from the bar. Knowing that it was the Three Broomsticks, Hermione feverishly turned to Sirius. "Want to have a butter beer?"

"Okay but then we should head up to the Shrieking shack if you want to see it before it starts to storm," he answered.

Hermione nodded and led the way into the warmth of the Three Broomsticks. She was hit with the impact of home. Christmas decorations were hung along the walls and huge Christmas trees were sitting in the corners, lighting the bar in a friendly grow. A crowd of people were ordering at the bar and there were few tables available.

Sirius mumbled in her ear that maybe she should find a table while he grabbed the drinks. Hermione nodded and squeezed through the crowd. Maybe everyone was taking refuge in the warmth. Hermione sat down at a table in the far corner, close to one of the Christmas trees, and she unwound her scarf.

Sirius arrived with the drinks five minutes later and after sitting down, he took a long sip of his butter beer. Hermione copied him and the butter beer filled her senses. She had missed butter beer.

"I love the look on your face when you drink good drinks…"

Her head snapped up and she could see Sirius grinned. She set her mug down and folded her arms. "Is that right? You still on about that hot chocolate incident?"

Sirius held up his hands. "Guilty. It's just the look on your face that you get. You look as though all your troubles have been swept away."

"That's sweet," Hermione told him, patting his arm.

As an hour past, Hermione and Sirius talked about everything. She had found things out about him that people had left out. He had a knack for transfiguration and was the brightest in the class (_"Apart from James, he's as good as me…"_). She had found that he was kicked out of home only six months ago, told never to come back. James' family had taken him as their own and he had spent the last four months trying to find a way to 'stick it to them' or so he said.

Because Sirius had told her things about herself, Hermione had let herself share some things. She told him about Harry and Ron, leaving out their last names of course. She had mentioned some of the adventures they had been on. She also told him about her family; how her parents' were dentists and that she was an only child.

And for some reason, Hermione had blurted out about an evil wizard back at her old school.

"Yes, they're everywhere; he-who-must-not-be-named is slowly rising here." Sirius told her sadly, leaning his fore head on the edge of his mug.

"He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"I don't want to say his name but he has a band of followers, they like to terrorize muggles, it's sick," he said disgustedly. "They call themselves 'death eaters'. Last year one of the girls in our class, Hailey Dunt from Huffelpuff, well she was called to Dumbledore's office. We never saw Hailey again. Apparently her family had been find murdered in there house, a green snake hovering above it. Poor Hailey…"

Hermione patted his arm. "I guess some wizards need to think that they are above muggles and muggleborns. I know it's dreadful."

He looked at Hermione, his eyes shining. "But do you know what the worst part is?" He whispered. "My family are apart of that. I refused it and they told me that I wasn't apart of the 'divine plan' and I would go down with the rest of them," Sirius' voice cracked and tears shined in his eyes.

Hermione sighed and pulled him into a hug, murmuring, "I'm so sorry Sirius." Even though it was a small gesture, it was all Hermione could do at that moment. She felt terrible inside. Sirius didn't know that he would go down with the rest. And he would find out that the one person, who knew how to stop everything, didn't.

Sirius pulled away from her and he tried to smile at her. "I think we should go see the Shrieking Shack."

Hermione nodded quietly and followed him out the door.

* * *

James raced towards the Gryffindor tower before stopping in his tracks. He may not have known where Lily was, but he knew that she would not be in the tower. James spun around and headed back down the stairs.

He continued until he turned a left and opened the library doors.

Lily was sitting at her usual spot in the far corner, her elbows propping on the table and her head rested in her hands. Her dark, crimson hair hung around her face.

James walked silently towards her and sat down in one of the chairs next to her. He sat there, watching her, for five minutes before Lily raised her tear stained face. She sighed when she saw him and closed her eyes.

"Lily."

Lily sighed again. "James."

"Lily, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hitting Remus. I'm sorry for doing all those stupid things I've done to you. I'm sorry-"

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." She told him kindly. "If I hear another sorry come out of your mouth I will scream."

James grinned and raised a hand to her face, stroking it lightly. "But I am. I've loved you since I saw you and it made me crazy to hear that someone else had kissed you. I couldn't handle it Lil. I love you so much that I can't see straight."

Lily smiled. "You are the most arrogant, conceded jerk I have ever met-"

"Way to bruise a man's ego…"

"But I love you James. I've loved you for six years; it just took me a while to realize it." Lily said sincerely.

James grinned. He cupped her face gently and bent his head inches from hers. "Lily Evans, I love you." And James took the red headed female of his dreams in a sweet kiss, savoring every moment of it.

* * *

Hermione and Sirius trudged slowly up the path to the Shrieking Shack. Even though it had not started raining yet, many of the shoppers had gone home or were taking refuge in nearby stores, as the main street was bare.

They walked quietly up the hill, Hermione staring at the black sky and Sirius had his hands in his pockets.

He stopped in front of the wire gate that was covered in vines. Hermione noticed him smile up at the house. She looked to the house. It was shabby, the paint was already pealing and the front door hung loosely on its hinges.

Hermione remembered her time in that house in her third year. It hit her that in almost 17 years, she would be standing with Harry looking Sirius, listening to him and Remus explain what happened the night of Harry's parents' deaths.

Sirius coughed and Hermione turned to him. He was smiling and staring at the house. "Have you heard it's haunted?" He asked.

Hermione nodded, fighting back a laugh. "Lily told me. She told me that no-one dears go closer to it for fear of ghosts and… other things."

Sirius laughed, his grey eyes sparkling. "It's not haunted, it's just a superstition."

"Is that so?"

He grinned. "It is," he told her. "So, have you bought any presents yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I didn't have time. I've got some ideas on what to get but you and Remus, I'm not too sure about."

Sirius shrugged. "What about your parents, are you getting them anything?"

Hermione sighed and linked her fingers through the fence. "There isn't much point. I won't see them for a long time so I guess their presents would be wasted."

"Why can't you see them?"

"It's hard to explain," She told him before adding, "but I will see them again, I will."

Silence followed. Tiny droplets of rain spluttered against them as the heavens opened up. In the following seconds, they rain got heavier until the two stood there, drenched and cold.

Sirius turned to Hermione and grinned. "I know what you can get Remus!"

She raised an eyebrow and said, "And what is that?"

"A book!" He grinned. "I know… I'm a genius!"

"What a great idea, maybe a nice book on Defense against the Dark Arts." Hermione laughed, knowing that Remus would love it.

"Great minds think alike."

"Now, I only have one more person, you." Hermione told him, mentally checking off her list. "What do you want for Christmas?"

The rain dropped down heavier and heavier. Sirius locked eyes with her. "All I want for Christmas is you," he said huskily.

Hermione stood rigid, her feet feeling like lead. Her brain was heavy with thoughts and her shivering ceased. She was in total shock at the person who stood in front of her.

His grey eyes were sincere as was his smile. His hair was spattered across his face from the rain and he looked soaked to the bone. She could see the outline his defined chest from the wet t-shirt that clung to him.

Sirius could see her shocked expression and he shoved his hands back into his soaking pockets. "But I would be content for now, with a dance," he whispered and she barely heard him over the rain. "Will you let me dance with you?"

Hermione took a step towards him and whispered, "Of course."

Sirius snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. As they moved soundlessly, the rain came down harder around them.

Sirius tangled his hands in Hermione's hair, a gesture he had dreamed many times from the moment they had met. Even through the rain, he could smell the sweet fragrance of roses. He could get lost in that smell. He resisted the urge to bend down and kiss her neck, he was happy enough to have her in his arms, feeling her against him.

No words were said as they danced.

After ten minutes, Hermione reluctantly pulled away. "Why me?"

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You're smart, funny and charming; I don't see how I couldn't have fallen for you?" He answered, smiling.

Hermione grinned then shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Should we go back?"

"I guess," Sirius mumbled reluctantly.

Hermione laughed before standing on her toes, kissing him lightly. "Thank you."

Sirius grinned and kept his lips against hers. "No, thank you."

As they walked back down the hill, the rain still falling hard around them, Sirius linked his hand through hers.

* * *

That night, five Gryffindors sat in front of the warmth of the fire. Remus was laughing and shooting stars out of the end of his wand. Sirius was had his arm around the comfort of his girlfriends' shoulders. James and Lily were quietly whispering to each other as they sat in each others arms on the rug.

And Hermione… For once, Hermione felt as this was her home. As if this was what was right, how things were meant to be. And for now, she was happy. She listened to Remus talking quickly about his 'friend' from Ravenclaw. She looked up to Sirius and winked. Sirius laughed and pulled her closer, resting his cheek on her head.

**_Wow. Well Heenie's happy. This means I am happy. Which means the chapter will be happy._**

_**Oh, the song that this is based on is Dance with You by Live. Obviously I couldn't add the song, which sucks, but here are the words. **_

sittin' on the beach  
the island king of love  
deep in fijian seas  
deep in some blissful dream

where the goddess finally sleeps  
in the lap of her lover  
subdued in all her rage  
and I am aglow with the taste

of the demons driven out  
and happily replaced  
with the presence of real love  
the only one who saves

I wanna dance with you  
I see a world where people live and die with grace  
the karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace  
I wanna dance with you  
I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds  
and lead us back to a world we would not face

the stillness in your eyes  
convinces me that I  
I don't know a thing  
and I been around the world and I've

tasted all the wines  
a half a billion times  
came sickened to your shores  
you show me what this life is for

I wanna dance with you  
I see a world where people live and die with grace  
the karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace  
I wanna dance with you  
I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds  
and lead us back to a world we would not face

in this altered state  
full of so much pain and rage  
you know we got to find a way to let it go

sittin' on the beach  
the island king of love  
deep in fijian seas  
deep in the heart of it all

where the goddess finally sleeps  
after eons of war and lifetimes  
she smilin' and free, nothin' left  
but a cracking voice and a song, oh lord

I wanna dance with you  
i see a world where people live and die with grace  
the karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace  
I wanna dance with you  
i see a sky full of the stars that change our minds  
and lead us back to a world we would not face

we would not face  
we would not face  
we would not face  
we would not face  
we would not face

_**Pretty song…**_


	14. Chapter 13: By myself

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I do, however, own this lovely plot I call Dance with You.**_

_**Ugh. Assignments, I hate them.  
**_

_December 17th 1997  
_

Hermione stood up in her cold cell. The walls were made of solid stone, emitting an eerie green glow. The large steel door stood heavy at the front of the room and Hermione knew the door would not open soon.

The last time the door had opened was just over a month ago. She had remember because the dark haired girl she knew so well had come in, her dark brown wand pointed straight at Hermione face. A purple light had emerged from the wand and driven into Hermione's cheek like a blade.

Hermione touched the fading scar softy. Her rough fingers moved to the scars around her body, before they returned back to the first one. She sighed. It was the same. Every night, stale food would appear on a silver dish, remaining only five minutes before disappearing again.

During the first nights Hermione had been trapped in the cell, she would cry herself to sleep, thinking of all the things she could've done. Now, she rotted in the stone cell while the people she had grown to love had died or put away.

But now, Hermione didn't know how long she had been there. The one window in the room was not at the side of the house, it looked into another room.

On her first nights there, Hermione had screamed as hard as she could through that window into the neatly furnished room on the other side. Books lined the paneled walls and a huge, wooden table sat in the middle of the room. Paintings were hung on the walls and Hermione could see a fireplace at the far end of the room. Every time the fire would go green, someone would block the window quickly.

One night had scared her the most yet no-one could see the scar. It wasn't on her face, it was on her heart. She had caused the murder of the one person who could've helped her. That thought haunted her every night, everyday, every minute, every second of her scared life.

Hermione sighed and threw her dirty pillow against the wall. She heard voices outside her cell. Hermione stumbled over to the window and put her ear close to it.

"I don't see how this can continue. The time is ticking-" Hermione heard a deep males voice say.

"Listen," a female's voice snarled, "you're becoming a problem and you know my master doesn't like problems…"

"I assure you," the male replied, his voice shaking. "This problem will be sorted. Tell your master that."

"Tell him yourself," the female replied coolly.

Hermione looked through the window and saw the fire go green. For the first time in as long as Hermione could remember, no one blocked her window.

A thin, pale, gaunt man stepped out of the fire, wearing a long black cloak. His face was masked by the cloak hanging over it. Hermione had not seen that man here before.

He glided across the room and took the man by the throat, his pale fingers gripping hard. "You're starting to get on my nerves Fudge, I want this problem sorted!" The man hissed eerily.

Fudge started to shake. "I'm doing the best I can," he gasped. "What am I supposed to do?"

"If you do not terminate this problem, I will take charge."

"No no no!" Fudge nearly screamed. "I can do it master. I will do it."

The thin man loosened his grip but Hermione noticed his free hand grib his wand in the pocket of his robe. Hermione fought back a gasp as she watched the only but of his face, his mouth, twist into a cruel smile. "How can I be sure you will follow through Fudge? You are a traitor to your own side, how can I know you will be loyal?"

The man let go of Fudges' neck and Fudge dropped to his knees. "Oh master, I will."

The man whipped out his wand and pointed it down at Fudge. "You are a traitor to your own kind," he bent and hissed in Fudge's ear. "I would never have you in my trust. You are worthless but I will give you the same killing I will deliver to Harry Potter."

His eyes flashed and a red light shot out of the end of his wand. Fudge screamed in pain as fire surrounded him, crawling up his body. Hermione could smell the burning flesh and tears slid down her face. This could not be happening, not a second time.

The killer's eyes flashed again and this time, a blue light shot out of his wand. Hermione saw deep gashes appear on Fudges' red raw chest. Hermione had to cover her mouth from screaming herself.

Please stop, she thought sadly as the tears continued to run down her face.

Hermione had to pull away from the window. The room had glowed green and the man was now standing over Fudge's red raw body that was crumpled across the ground.

Hermione collapsed onto her bed, holding her pillow close. But after 18 years of imprisonment, Hermione was starting to fear that she wouldn't make it, that her courage had come to the end.

"What will happen to the prisoner my lord?" She heard the woman ask.

"We must move her quickly," the killer replied. "They will be here tomorrow and she is worth too much to be found. I want her moved immediately."

"Yes my lord."

Hermione wiped her cheeks, waiting for the steel door to open. Thinking that death would barge through the door to take her away from this horror, Hermione sat quietly on her bed.

What she didn't know was that her courage had not yet been tested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed and laid his head on his folded arms. It had been almost 4 months since Hermione's disappearance and it was definitely taking toll on all of them. Sirius was sullen and locked himself away. Ron walked aimlessly around the school, talking to himself. Remus had taken to visiting the shrieking shack more often.

Harry just felt drained. A Christmas without Hermione.

He sighed. Someone slammed the portrait shut quickly and Harry turned around to see Remus and Sirius striding towards him, waving a newspaper.

"Harry, you might like to see this," Sirius said grimly as he shoved the paper under Harry's nose.

He looked to the picture. A man was lying in the middle of the room. His green robed was torn and his skin was a terrifying red. Harry quickly turned to the article.

_December 18th,_

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, has been found brutally murdered in his London Home early this morning. It seems that the minister was tortured before being killed by the killing curse. This is no doubt the work of a wizard.  
__The minister was found by no other than Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Cornelius shall be missed," Dumbledore had said sadly.  
__Surprisingly, a small stone room with a large steel door was found but after an extensive search, it has been found to be empty.  
__Witches and Wizards from all around England have rushed to the scene –  
_

Harry stopped reading and looked to Sirius. "Is this true?"

Sirius nodded. "Dumbledore has some theories about that room Harry."

Harry looked confused. "What theories?"

Remus answered. "Harry, Dumbledore thinks that Fudge may have been working for Voldemort."

"What has that got to do with the room?"

"Hermione was attacked on her way to the _ministry_," Remus continued, "and the minister then was known to deal in the dark arts."

Harry's heart sank. "Dumbledore thinks Hermione was contained in that room, doesn't he?"

"This is good news Harry," Sirius said. "This means that Hermione is alive."

_**Okay so this may be a little confusing for you all but this chapter was needed. Look at the dates I put and it will give you clues. Remember, the time in the past is different in the time in the future.**_


	15. Chapter 14: Christmas time

**_Disclaimer: Yes, I do own the plot but believe me, do you really think I would be living in Australia if I owned Harry Potter… I don't think so._**

**_So I bet you were all confused with the last chapter...Wwell considering I don't want people to be confused, I'll start putting in the 'date' of each chapter. A lot easier._**

_December 25th 1977_

Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine as she stood out of bed. Outside, the snow was falling quickly, blanketing everything in its way. Inside, Hermione smiled at the pile of gifts that was sitting at the end of her bed.

"Merry Christmas Jasmine," Lily yawned from the next bed over.

Hermione turned to her and grinned. "I didn't think I would get any presents this year."

Lily laughed as she crawled out from the warmth of her duvet to inspect the pile at the end her bed. "Why not," she asked as she picked up a small box.

"Well I just thought that seeing as I'm in a different school…"

Lily cut her off. "Don't be daft, of course we got you presents and we were happy to do it."

Hermione grinned and turned back to her pile of presents. Hermione picked up a small, square one and looked to the card.

_Merry Christmas Kiddo, hope its okay._

_James._

Hermione laughed. "Kiddo?"

Lily shrugged. "James likes to feel manly."

Hermione nodded and opened it. It was a heavy red book with the words 'Not your time to die; Defense against the Dark Arts' emblazed in red across the top. The book was shiny and Hermione put it next to her.

Lily brought her presents over to Hermione and they opened presents together. Hermione received an Advanced Charms book from Remus, a box of assorted Honeyduke's candy from Ghita and a hard back journal that would change colour every few seconds from Lily.

With all her presents done, Hermione frowned, feeling as though something was missing.

"Didn't Sirius get you anything?" She heard Lily voice her thoughts.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess he didn't," she said, trying not to feel to put out. She picked up her presents and dumped them on her bed before turning to Lily. "I think I'm going to head down for breakfast," and without waiting for a reply, Hermione walked out.

Hermione had a frown plastered across her face when she stepped into the common room. Light was pouring through the windows lighting the room brightly, making Hermione squint her eyes. As far as she could see, it was empty, but as Hermione crossed the room to the portrait, Sirius put his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Hermione grinned, all thoughts of food forgotten as he nuzzled into her neck. "Good morning," he whispered in her hair.

Hermione spun around in his arms, her hands landing flat on his chest. "It is now," she said.

Sirius grinned before bending down and covering her lips in his. Hermione snaked her hands around his neck before tangling her hands in his hair. Sirius broke the kiss. "Merry Christmas," he said against her mouth.

"Merry Christmas."

Sirius grinned and hugged her closer. "Would you like to accompany me for a walk around the lake and believe me, if you say no, I am prepared to carry you."

Hermione laughed. "I would love to come for a walk."

Sirius let go of his girlfriend. "I don't think that that will keep you warm, I'm willing to help if you would like." He said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione laughed at him before dismissing his offer. "Stay right here." She told him before running quickly across the room.

"I'm not going anywhere," he called after her, his voice echoing.

Hermione emerged from the girls' dorm ten minutes later, rugged up from head to toe. She noticed Sirius holding up a pair of ice skates. Hermione shook her head at him as she approached him. "There is no way I am going skating."

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Okay then," he continued to grin and Hermione grew suspicious.

She remained suspicious as he led her out of the portrait and down the staircases, stopping only to look back and grin at Hermione. They crossed the Entrance Hall and stopped in front of the giant oak doors. Sirius slowed his pace as they walked down the gentle slope towards the Lake.

"Jasmine?"

Hermione tore her gaze away from the surface of the lake to Sirius. "Yes?"

He grinned as he stopped her. "I saw your frown when you stepped into the common room and I have to ask, did you really think I didn't get you anything for Christmas?"

Hermione looked down to the snow. "That's what I thought, but I mean, I wouldn't care if you didn't get me anything. I'm just glad I'm here with you."

Sirius smiled and bent down, taking her in a sweet kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blue box. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't get you anything?" He whispered, placing the box in her hand.

Hermione looked at the powder blue rectangle box. She snapped open the top and gasped. A row of eight sapphires sat elegantly along a gold chain, twinkling in the sunlight. "Sirius," Hermione said quietly, unable to believe her eyes.

"They were the only thing that might come close to competing with your beauty, but even then, I think the sapphires knew defeat was coming."

"Oh Sirius," Hermione whispered, throwing her arms around his neck, "they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered back, placing a small kiss on the smooth curve of her neck. "Still don't want to come ice skating?"

Hermione laughed. "There is no way I am going to go skating on the lake."

Sirius shrugged, his arms still around her. "Have it your way then." He picked Hermione up, hoisting her over his shoulder and walking towards the frozen surface of the lake.

"Sirius put me down now!" Hermione screeched.

"Oh sorry honey, I don't think I can. Maybe if you come skating with me, I could."

"Sirius," Hermione growled.

Sirius laughed. "There is no way I will be threatened Jasmine…"

Sirius's voice trailed off as a plan formed in Hermione's head. She grinned and stopped kicking her legs. "Okay then, I will skate, though I am not very good."

He stopped only a few feet away from the lake. "Okay, if I put you down, you promise to come skating with me and don't worry, I will catch you if you fall."

"I will make no promises."

Sirius sighed. "Okay." He lowered her off his shoulder and onto the ground. "Now, the skates-"

But before he could finish, Hermione grinned and sprinted away from him. Sirius growled and followed after her. She panted as Hogwarts came closer, her feet sinking into the snow with each fall.

Just as she was only a few meters away from the entrance, Sirius caught her waist, pulling her down and landing beneath him. He grinned down at her. "That was really mean, running off on me like that…"

Hermione smiled sweetly. "I really can't skate."

"Oh it's fine," Sirius whispered, moving his face inches away from hers, his hands on either side of her face. "I like this much better," he bent down and claimed her lips.

**_Awfully short chapter, not proud of myself. I have been thinking about writing this for a week but every time I came around to it, many things that I have to do pop up. I hope this can satisfy you all until I update next and considering Easter Holidays are in a week, I think you can wait._**


	16. Chapter 15: Wisemen

**_Disclaimer: Like I've said before, I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. But this plot, however, is mine._**

_**I was extremely bored. This chapter has been in the works for, oh, about 2 weeks. But, I sat here one afternoon while my sister was watching the OC marathon and I tried to block it out, I decided to go through and actually name the chapters. Interesting what I do when I'm bored isn't it?**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Hermione and Lily walked down the corridor leading to library after Dumbledore had dismissed them from dinner. Their footsteps echoed through the darkness as they walked at a slow pace.

"Poor Remus," Lily sighed.

Hermione looked to Lily. "What do you mean?"

Lily bit her lip, a gesture she did when she didn't want to say anything. Hermione continued to stare at her and as they rounded the corner. Lily sighed again. "He has to go visit his auntie," she said sadly, nodding towards the window.

The moon was gleaming against the black sky; bright and round. Hermione saw it and murmured, "Oh."

"You've picked up on it, haven't you?" Lily asked her as she pushed the library doors open.

Hermione nodded. "It's not exactly difficult to tell. His golden eyes, impeccable hearing, monthly visits to his auntie; like I said, not difficult."

They maneuvered their way through the empty tables to the one in the far corner. Lily pulled out a chair and slumped down. "How long have you known?"

Hermione pulled out a chair opposite her and shoved her bag on the table. "A while. I'm not really sure if I could tell him that I know. It's not exactly something you say to one of your friends," Hermione murmured, pulling out a large, thick book and flipping open the cover. "'Hi Remus, I've been meaning to tell you something. I know that you're a werewolf…' Yes, what a great way to open a conversation."

Lily stood up and walked silently to the nearest bookcase, running her finger over each book. "Well, I've known since 2nd year and I haven't been able to say a thing. I have nothing against him for being a werewolf," Lily said. "I just wish he would tell me."

Hermione shook her head. "Boys are complex creatures, completely irrational and unpredictable. There is no way that he will tell you under his own influence."

Lily sighed and slid a book out, carrying it back to the table. "I guess so."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and shut her book. "Why exactly are we here? It's New Years Eve and we are going to bring in the new year whilst doing _homework._"

Lily peered over the top of her book and grinned. "For your information, we are not doing homework."

"Then why are we here?"

Lily opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it, glaring at something over Hermione's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Lily said venomously.

A tall, elegantly handsome boy appeared next to their table, flashing Lily a smile. "Why hello Evans, how are you this evening?" He asked smoothly, his silky voice sending a chill down Hermione's spine.

Lily crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm fine, not as if it matters."

"Evans, very feisty," he said, flashing another smile.

"What do you want?" Lily's tone boarded on hostile as she eyes him, hate gleaming in her eyes.

"I was merely going to ask you to introduce me to your lovely friend," he told her, his gaze slithering to Hermione and looking her up and down before resting his cold blue eyes on her face.

"No," Lily snarled.

The boy turned his mocking blue eyes to Lily's and smirked.

Everything about him chilled Hermione to the spine. His face was smooth and looked as if it had been gleamed and shined to perfection. His dark brown hair, not as dark as Sirius' ebony hair, was cut short and looked as though he brushed it five times a day. If she were Lavender and Parvati, Hermione would've swooned to his side in seconds.

Luckily, Hermione wasn't.

Something about him reminded her of someone. It nagged at the back of her brain. His mocking eyes turned back to her and her brain nagged harder, tugging at unknown information.

She heard Lily sigh and brought her attention back to her friend.

"Fine," Lily said through clenched teeth. "Jasmine, this slimy git here is Evan Rosier."

Hermione's brain nagged harder as he held out his hand. "Hi," Hermione forced, keeping her hands clenched by her sides.

Rosier flashed another smile and Hermione's hands clenched tighter. "Lucius has told me many things about you Jasmine. I knew I had to meet you."

Hermione stuck her chin up. "Well you can tell Malfoy that I asked how his nose was doing. Is it getting any better?"

Rosier laughed. The noise was cold and cruel, like the rest of him. "Lucius was right, you are feisty. I will indeed be delighted to get to know you better."

"You've over stayed your welcome Rosier," Lily told him, "considering you didn't have one in the first place."

Rosier raised an eyebrow and stared mockingly at her. He smirked at Lily before turning to Hermione. "It has been a pleasure meeting you and I hope to see you again." Rosier turned on his heels and walked swiftly out of the library.

Hermione sent Lily a curious glance. "What was that about?"

Lily frowned. "I hate him. He's friends with Snape and Malfoy, and unfortunately for me, their joy in life is to make my life hell."

"He's friends with Snape and Malfoy?"

Lily nodded. "Rosier may look nice but believe me, he is a slimly snake like the other two," Lily said, frowning at the vague look Hermione had across her face. "Jasmine, he is bad news."

Hermione picked up her book and shoved it in her bag. "I understand." Hermione stood up and turned to Lily. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Can you read Latin?"

Lily laughed. "Not that I know of."

"I thought so," Hermione murmured and swung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll meet you back at the common room; I need to go see Dumbledore."

Leaving Lily sitting confused in the back of the library, Hermione walked as quickly as she could to Dumbledore's office, her brain working in over time. She could've saved months of useless nights if she had come to see Dumbledore. He could've helped her straight off, helping her find a way home.

Hermione suddenly stopped, a cold rush flowing through her veins. After months of praying to go home, did she want to? She shook her head and continued her trek to Dumbledore's office. Of course she wanted to go home. But now, Hermione would need to convince herself.

Hermione stopped in front of the huge gargoyle statue and frowned. What was the password?

"Acid Pops?" Hermione guessed.

The gargoyle stood still, making no inclination it was about to spring back and reveal a set of steps. She growled softly and tried again.

After making several unsuccessful guesses, Hermione growled again. "Damn it!" She swore and crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't suppose you could just move aside, could you?" She asked the gargoyle.

"Miss Granger, may I ask what you are doing here?" Dumbledore's voice rang cheerfully through the hall and Hermione turned around, meeting his twinkling gaze.

"Sir, I needed to see you but I wasn't sure what the password was." Hermione sounded like a babbling idiot as she rushed the words from her mouth.

Dumbledore sent her a reassuring smile. "I was just sharing a cup of cocoa with Professor McGonagall," he told her, walking past her to stop in front of the gargoyle statue. "Pineapple lumps." At the password, the gargoyle instantly sprang to the side.

Dumbledore ushered her up the steps, waving his wand to open the door for her. "If you please," he said, gesturing to a vacant chair in front of his desk.

Hermione placed her bag beside the chair and sat down, watching him as he in the winged chair behind his desk. "Sir, there are some things I need to speak to you about."

"Indeed. I would rather like to hear it," Dumbledore replied, looking amused.

Hermione breathed in deeply. "My name is notHermione Granger, not Jasmine,and I am not from Beauxbatons. Technically, I am not even born yet," she started, her hands shaking in her lap, "I am not from this time. I attend Hogwarts and it was my seventh year, Dumbledore, our headmaster, sent me to retrieve something from the library. I noticed something glowing blue in the corner and curiosity gained the better of me." Hermione sighed before continuing, "The instant I laid two hands on the glowing object, I was thrown through time…here."

Dumbledore stayed silent. "It seems," he finally said after several moments, "that this is a problem."

Hermione sighed again. "I have tried to find a way home, but I haven't had any luck."

"Miss Granger, you are mistaken," he told her calmly, "the problem is not being sent here, it is who sent you here and for what reason."

Hermione frowned. "Harry is the one they are after, not me. Why would they send me here?"

"What was in the package you picked up?"

Hermione's hands went rushing to her bag, pulling out the heavy black book and passing it over the table. "I found the book next to my bed one morning but I couldn't read it, as it is written entirely in Latin. Some time after that I placed the book on my bedside table and noticed the white box poking out from under my bed. I hadn't touched it because I had forgotten about it," she paused, watching him examine the book. "Every time I touched that book, feelings of uneasiness and dread ran through me." Hermione heaved in a deep breath and said, "The book is the same size as the box."

"I see."

Hermione frowned. "The thing is, I don't even remember taking the book out of the box. I had entirely forgotton about it so I'm not sure how it ended up on me bedside table. No-one knew I had it."

Dumbledore frowned. "Obviously someone does." He dropped the book back on the table; the twinkle disappeared from his blue eyes. "Have you seen this book before?"

"Well…I have a feeling that I have."

Dumbledore sighed as he stood from his chair. "Feelings are usually correct," he murmured, moving over to one of the many instruments lined along a oak table. "This is more disastrous than I thought, Miss Granger."

"Why? What does the book have to do with anything?"

Dumbledore turned, his gaze colliding with hers. "This is one of the oldest Dark texts in the world. There were 3 copies made, and through the years, these copies have disappeared. Some say it they were stolen and sold off for large quantities of money but no, this wasn't the case," he told her, his tone dark. "The title, Lacuna of Sapientia, means Words of Wisdom in English."

Hermione looked at him, confusion etched across her face. "But I thought this was one of the oldest dark texts in the world, why would it be called Words of Wisdom?"

"The person who had it written, Dracula as he is known in the muggle world, wanted everyone to read it. He wanted people to think that it was full of wisdom."

"But I thought Dracula was a myth?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Quite the contrary; he reigned horror for many years, but not as muggles believe," he told her, tapping a machine lightly. "He was not a Vampire as many believe but a simple boy. He grew up in savage conditions, under the influence of his uncle, Salazar Slytherin, and through his uncle, he began to hate muggles."

Hermione gasp echoed through the room. "But why?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "His story is not mine to tell. What I can say is that he grew to hate muggles and planned to kill them off, one by one if he had too. That is why he put together this book," he said, pointing to the black book, "it was distributed everywhere. If muggles read it, their worst fear haunted their dreams, killing them in brutal ways."

"Why was it given to me? And how did it transport me here?"

"This was given to you to kill you. Somehow, the person who planted this, knew that you would do anything it took to read it."

Hermione tried to make sense of this conversation. "Sir, I'm not muggle. It wouldn't have."

"Again, you are mistaken," he moved away from the table to sit behind his desk again. "You are muggleborn, which means -"

"I could've been killed." Hermione sighed, looking at the book with disdain. "This can't be happening."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a tray of tea appeared. He handed her a cup and said softly, "Someone brought you here to kill you, my dear, and after this," he waved at the book, "they will try harder."

The cup in Hermione's hands shook fiercely, threatening to spill the contents. "Why did they bring me here? Why with that book?"

"They brought you away from you friends, family, anybody who you were close with. They want you to feel small, even weak. Miss Granger, they want to break you in every way possible; destroy you." Dumbledore plucked the cup from her hands and laid a wrinkled hand over hers. "This is the work of powerful magic. You must be careful."

Hermione nodded and stood from her chair, swinging her bag over one shoulder. She started towards the door before stopping. "Professor," she said, turning on her heel to face him, "the thing that hurts the most is I know so much to change it all, to stop things from happening. I know things to help my friends in the future."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Even though we may be able to help, it is not always our best option."

Hermione smiled weakly and turned to the door, opening it softly and fleeing down the stairs. Everything fit perfectly. The only thing that didn't make sense in Hermione's head was who planted it.

Hermione stopped in front of the portrait, murmured the password and stepped through quickly. Of course it was Voldermort, Hermione knew that for sure. But Voldermort also couldn't walk into Hogwarts, stroll to the library with a book Dumbledore would notice as evil, and charm it.

Hermione threw herself onto the couch, hugging herself tightly. Someone she was close with was trying to kill her, in both times. A shiver ran down her spine as she settled herself deeper into the couch, her eyes growing heavier and heavier.

Holidays ended in two days and everyone would be coming back. She would observe, watch everyone closely and discover who was trying to kill her.

XXXXXXXX

"Jasmine?"

At the sound of Lily's voice, Hermione's eyes shot open and blinked as her eyes tried to focus.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Lily said softly as Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"I must have fallen asleep," Hermione grumbled and swung her feet over the couch, swaying on her feet as she stood up.

Lily held her arm to steady her. "I thought you might like to come to breakfast with me."

"Thanks but I'll pass, I don't think I'm going to breakfast. If you see Sirius, tell him I'm asleep," Hermione faked a yawn and started for the girls' dorm stairs.

"Where were you?" She heard Lily's voice ring through the sun filled common room and Hermione turned around, watching as a tired Sirius and James step through the portrait. Peter followed in behind them and obviously didn't notice his friends stop because he said, "At least it's only one night a month." He stopped dead beside Sirius as he noticed Hermione and Lily.

"Lily, what are you doing up?" James asked her weakly, stifling a yawn.

"I was going to go down to breakfast after a lovely nights sleep," Lily told him angrily, her voice raising an octave. "I'm not even going to ask what you were doing last night.

"Lily, it's not what you think-"

Lily raised a hand to silence him. "I don't want to know."

James looked at her with pleading eyes. "I can explain-"

"What is it then huh?"

James turned his gaze to Sirius. Sirius frowned and looked to Hermione. Hermione continued to stand still. James turned back to Lily. "I can't tell you."

Lily shook her head. "I thought you could explain," she told him with disgust, pushing past them to open the portrait and fleeing.

All three of them looked to Hermione. "Jasmine, it's not what you think, I swear," Sirius pleaded.

"I'm not thinking anything," Hermione told him sadly. She turned to James. "You need to explain this to Lily, not me. We already know that Remus is a werewolf and frankly, we don't care. He's still the same person." She noted their surprise but continued, "the thing you need to explain is why you come walking in at 5 in the morning. I would rather like to know myself actually."

"Jasmine, we can't." She heard Sirius say as she started up the girls' stairs.

Hermione turned back around. "From our point of view, you walking in early in the morning and asking 'what are you doing up?' looks as though you've been out all night with someone else." And without listening to anything else, Hermione continued up the steps and slammed the door shut.

**ATTENTION: _Rosier is important, very important. Keep that in mind._**


	17. Chapter 16: Forever Young

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, e.g. the characters. Even though I am poor and don't own Harry Potter, I do, however, own this plot. Steal it and you will have to answer to my tough dog Bella. Try it.**_

_**So yes, it has taken me a while to write this chapter. I actually wrote an entire different chapter but decided to leave that until later and I had to write this again. Then I had an on sweep of assignments and horrible science tests. But here it is.**_

_**Also, like I have mentioned at the bottom, it is:**_

_**7 WEEKS EXACTLY UNTIL I GO TO NEW ZEALAND. WHOOOOOPI!**_

**_Hehe, well do enjoy this._**

_January 3rd 1977 (I got the dates mixed up. It is 1977…not 1978, before it was 1976 not 1977… does that make sense?)_

Everyone arrived home two days later, all of them smiling faces and bringers of joy. Unfortunately, those who dared to converse with Hermione, suffered consequences.

After the news Dumbledore told her, Hermione was not in the best spirits. It got even worse as Ghita bounded up to her, telling her the joys of her holiday in Italy with her parents. She even gave Hermione a floating Snow Globe. As soon as she went upstairs, Hermione threw the glass ball under her bed, condemning it to hell.

Hermione spent that day confined to her room; trying to make sense of everything she had been told and to escape all those happy faces around her. Though it made sense, it didn't all fit together. There were things missing from the equation, escaping the grasp of Hermione's brain.

Hermione ventured out once that day, avoiding everyone. She had quickly walked around the lake to shake the thoughts of one person from her head. Every time she did, that person walked back into her brain, walking back into the entire situation.

Hermione would think of his mocking eyes and shudder. There was something about him that tugged at her brain. His name, his looks, even those eyes… something about all of him chilled her to the bone.

She knew he had something to do with this, with the book and being sent here. He had to. If he didn't, Hermione didn't know who else.

After sighing heavily and trudging through the wet snow that was slowly melting, Hermione raced up the steps, ignoring everybody. As soon as she was safely snuggled under her duvet, everything went black and Hermione drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_January 5th 1977_

"We will be late if you don't hurry up the pace Jasmine!" Lily shoved Hermione off her bed, wincing as she bounced on the ground.

"Gee thanks Lily," Hermione said sarcastically, rising to her feet and brushing off imaginary lint, "I just can't wait to get to History of Magic."

Lily rolled her eyes and held the bathroom door open for Hermione. "Would you rather get in trouble for being late? You should be thanking me for waking you."

Hermione scoffed as she passed Lily, turning only to slam the bathroom door shut.

Fifteen minutes later, Lily and Hermione walked quickly into the great hall, collapsing next to the marauders. Sirius looked up, pressed a chaste kiss to Hermione's cheek before continuing his conversation with James.

"You aren't the loveliest morning person," Lily murmured as she piled toast onto her plate.

Hermione grinned. "I have a lot on my mind."

Lily raised an eyebrow before biting into her first piece of toast. "And what is that?"

Hermione shrugged. "A lot of things. Firstly," she started, raising one finger, "how on earth do I tell Sirius that I know his darkest secret."

Sirius' head jerked towards Hermione. "And what secret is that?"

Hermione slowly smiled before giving a little shrug. "Just something that I picked up a while ago."

Sirius chuckled and leaned foreword, his nose almost touching hers. "Now you have me curious, you must tell me what it is…or I shall torture you," he grinned.

"Torture me? For simply knowing your secret?" Hermione replied in mock concern, crunching down on a piece of toast. "I doubt it."

Sirius laughed. "You doubt my powers of persuasion?"

James laughed from across the table and Hermione's gaze turned to him. He continued to laugh before saying, "Don't doubt his persuasion techniques, he can be quite shifty."

Remus and Lily joined in the laughing. "Extremely shifty," Remus exclaimed.

Sirius grinned. "Now that you know how 'shifty' I can be, do you still doubt my powers of persuasion?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "Fine, if you must know what I know," Hermione started in an irritated voice before grinning. "You're going to be mince meat when everyone finds out that you're dating me."

James laughed loudly. "He will too!"

"That's a very interesting discovery Jasmine, how on earth did you figure that out?" Remus asked her, chuckling softly.

Whilst grinning, Sirius stood from the seat, pulling Hermione up with him. He lowered his face close to hers and whispered, "I don't care what they think," and he grinned wider. Sirius looked around the room. "Good morning fellow students…"

Every head shot in his direction.

"…now before you start your 1st class, I would like to make an announcement," he shouted through the room, looking into Hermione's startled face. She was mouthing 'no' softly but he merely lifted an elegant eyebrow and continued his speech -"This young lady next to me has captured my heart-" he stopped abruptly, his face contorting into a thoughtful expression. After a few minutes of silence, he bent down and swept her into a heated kiss; Hermione's soft gasp lost in the kiss.

James finished for Sirius over the top of a roomful of gasps. "What he is trying to say is that he is now spoken for," he looked pointedly at one corner of the Ravenclaw table; each girl from that group had promptly broken into tears.

Four girls ran out of the room as Sirius pulled Hermione down next to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm not mince meat," he grinned.

Hermione laughed and continued her assault on her toast. "Don't be too sure. Those Ravenclaw's can be very devilish, seeing as they are extremely smart. They might _accidentally _add a few drops of love potion to your pumpkin juice," she replied.

Sirius groaned and flopped his face against the table. "I'm not exactly in the mood to go to History of Magic."

"It depends on who we have it with," Lily told him.

Sirius looked eagerly to Remus and Remus laughed. "What a shame - with the Ravenclaw's…" Remus sighed whilst smirking.

Sirius groaned louder.

Hermione patted his back supportively. "Don't worry honey, it might not be too bad, at least it isn't potions."

Remus looked back to his timetable and tapped it lightly. "No we have that last; a double with the Slytherins."

"This is the worst day ever. Why must the teachers be so cruel?"

"To make up for all your horrible pranks," Lily retorted, pointed her knife at Sirius. "Maybe if you were nicer, we would actually have fun classes."

James let out a snort of disgust. "Lil, classes cannot be _fun_…face it, it's the rules of Physics."

"Rules of Physics?" Remus asked mockingly. "How on earth do you know about Physics?"

"Pads and I did do Muggle Studies for a month in 3rd year," James pointed out matter-of-factly.

Hermione laughed and looked to Sirius. "A month?"

Sirius grinned. "Moony insisted we do it with him. Ah…I think after that month moony wanted us out." He turned to James. "Didn't he threaten us with a horribly embarrassing and painful death if we didn't leave?"

"I quite clearly remember him saying that he would force feed us grass then push us into the lake," James laughed, turning to bat his eyelashes at Remus. "But Remmy really wanted us there; he just tried to hide it. You shouldn't deny your animal urges Moony…it's unhealthy."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well let's see what you did. Oh," he started sarcastically, "you charmed the teachers' book to continue to flip pages. You claimed you had a frog down your pants that was biting you and proceeded to stage your death from Frogtitis. Then, both of you stole my wand and refused to give it back for the entire lesson."

"Honestly moony, did you _really_ need your wand to examine muggle toasters?"

Remus sent James a glare. "That isn't the point-"

Lily raised a hand to stop them both. "I would rather not sit here for the entire day listening to everything that James and Sirius have ever done, and I think you know that the list is long." She turned a pointed glare at James before turning back to Remus. "Do you agree?"

Remus chuckled. "I believe I do Lily, seeing as the list is indeed very long."

Hermione laughed as she watched Sirius push himself to his feet, only to let out a small shriek when he hauled her up beside him. "At least History of Magic won't be too bad." He grinned, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

The other followed his lead and they were soon walking out of the great hall, their topic of conversation quickly turning to Quidditch. As they walked through the corridors, Hermione eased her concentration from the easy conversation and into the depths of her brain where something was constantly tugging at what she felt was unknown information. Little puzzles of her existence in this time were missing and she was beginning to question her usually reliable brain.

Evan Rosier walked across her thoughts. Hermione instantly grimaced as her mind tugged harder. She knew he had something to do with everything that had been happening, everything that was happening to _her_.

Hermione felt something tug at her hand and she smiled and let Sirius drag her into the History of Magic classroom. Pulling her hand from Sirius's, Hermione sat in the seat next to Lily and smiled ruefully at the red head. "Why was Sirius saying that History of Magic won't be entirely too bad?" Hermione asked her as she extracted her books from her bag before placing it on the floor.

Hermione watched Lily roll her eyes as she flipped her book open and wrote the date across the top. "Sirius _imagines _that every class won't be too bad and he usually sees to it that he is never bored."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she asked, "What might I ask is he planning on doing during this lesson?"

Lily jerked her head in the direction of the Ravenclaw girls, who were presently sending death stares in Hermione's direction. "I think that they will be the victims," Lily mused, chuckling slightly.

Hermione laughed softly. Her amused expression melted from her face as one of the Ravenclaw girls, widely known as Sirius' leech (or wanted to be), stood from her seat and crossed to Hermione.

"Jasmine," the mousy haired girl hissed as she stopped in front of Hermione, "you're awful."

Hermione felt Lily tense beside her but she let a smile play on her lips. "I am," Hermione sighed dramatically and placed a hand to her heart. "I am entirely awful to a girl I don't even know, how awful of me."

The girl looked close to tears as she said angrily, "Don't you have any compassion for anyone else but yourself?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and rose from her seat. "Actually," she started in an even tone with a smile still upon her lips, "I would like to know who I am being awful too."

"Everyone. You're an evil, foul-"

Hermione shook her head to stop the girl. "No. I want to know who I'm being awful to in particular."

The girl drew in a breath. "My name is Taylor White."

"Well Taylor, don't you think it is a bit uncalled for," Hermione told her, "this whole situation."

An angry expression crossed Taylor's delicate features. "How dare you!" She hissed loudly. "You stole Sirius away."

Hermione grinned. "Actually, to steal something away, the person in which you're stealing from actually has to have it." She let her words sink in before continuing. "And in this case, you didn't have Sirius nor will you ever."

Taylor's face grew red and shimmered with anger as she opened her mouth to retort before shutting it and stomping off.

"Nice job Jasmine," Hermione heard James say from behind her and she quickly turned around to see the marauders sitting in the desk behind her, all three grinning.

Hermione laughed. "Well who better to defend my honor than me?"

Sirius feigned hurt but couldn't pull it off because he continued to grin. "I'm hurt that you think you wouldn't need me to defend your honor."

"Well I must say that you did an excellent job in defending my honor by sitting behind me and watching," Hermione told him and stood with her hands on her hips.

Sirius grinned wider. "I wasn't sure whether to draw my wand or not. But as my defense, I was having much more fun sitting here admiring your rear and I had decided when you stood that it was much more fun to do that."

Noting the mischievous glint in his stormy eyes, Hermione chuckled. "Well at least you were admiring my rear and not Jason's over there," she said and jerked her head to the wiry framed boy standing near the door. "I think if you were admiring his rear I would have been completely confused."

Sirius' grin melted from his face. "You and me both."

Hermione laughed and sat back down, sending wide smiles to the Ravenclaw's as she picked up her quill and started to write notes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is even going to work?" A female voice echoed in the empty classroom.

A small blue book glowed in the middle of the dark room and two pairs of eyes had their gazes locked firmly on the book. A dark brown wand tapped the book three times before a soft murmur floated in the darkness.

"It _will_ work!" This time a male's voice, forceful and harsh, filled the silence. "I have spent months planning this so it will not fail. How could you even mention that it would?"

"I didn't mean that it would," the female voice rang like a soft whistle. "I was just asking if you were entirely sure."

"Yes!" The word was roared through clenched teeth and could've made fire into ice. "Do you doubt the teachings I was taught?"

A shiver ran through the dark room. "Of course not," was the only reply.

"Then shut up," the males voice hissed. "Your only part in this is to plant the book, nothing else."

"What if I get caught?" A tremor could be sensed in the female's voice.

The male stood toward the book and wrapped a cloth around it, careful in the task so as not to touch it. "Everyone is at dinner. Remember the consequences if you do not do it."

The female humphed and snatched the book from his hands, also careful so as not to touch it. "I'm not stupid."

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long. The only time that I had to finish it was at 1:58 on a Sunday morning. I have a math assignment to do today plus my homework.**_

_**Some important things in this chapter, not everything, but some. Also I'm very happy as it is now 7 weeks until I go to New Zealand. Whoopi!**_


	18. Chapter 17: Say it isn't so

_Disclaimer: As always I am forced to tell you all that I don't own Harry Potter. It's a terrible thought and one I live with everyday._

_I am now the proud owner of a lip piercing...hehe...it looks mad._

_Anywho, this is important, it is needed a lot. I can't stress that enough...really really important._

_Whoops you probably all got two alerts. That is because I had part of the next chapter at the bottom which I forgot to delete off. I noticed it when I was editing it **after** I posted. My mistake.  
_

_**29 lovely days until I go to New Zealand. **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness wrapped itself around every object in Hogwarts. The birds outside were silent as was the Giant Squid. The castle was in utter silence and sounds of sleeping students could be heard.

A silent figure crept through the black corridors, keeping their footfalls light against the stone floors. Stopping just before an empty classroom, the figure turned its head towards the half moon shining brightly against the velvet sky.

A soft sigh reverberated around the walls. Retreating to the closed door, the figure rotated the handle and stepped through the doorway, closing the door quietly behind them. The figure moved towards a desk and dropped a package onto it; unwrapping it carefully and avoiding touching the blue cover.

The door slammed open and a calm male stepped through the doorway. A squeak filled the room as the person jumped from the book, their arms waving wildly. "What are you doing?"

The male's gaze slid towards the book. "The question," he snarled, "is what is that book still doing in your possession?"

A sigh escaped the figures mouth. "I couldn't do it, I can't."

"_Why not?_" He growled in reply. "You know the circumstances and you know the consequences." He slithered closer to the figure, stopping when they were nearly nose to nose. "Why do you still have that bloody book?"

"I won't do it," the figure announced, the voice heavy with rebellion. "It's wrong."

Fire was flickering in the male's blue eyes. "Tell me this _Pettigrew_," he spat out the name, "is it wrong to kill innocent muggles and claiming it's for fun? Is it wrong to hand over information to the dark side? Is it wrong to cover yourself with a cloak before going out and killing? Is it wrong to commit cold-blooded murder?"

"Shut up," Pettigrew hissed. "I'm saying that making me do this is wrong."

The male snorted in disgust. "You are the biggest coward I have ever seen, yet you are in Gryffindor." He looked around the classroom, hatred heating his eyes. "This school never ceases to amaze me," he sneered.

Covering the book back up, Pettigrew said, "This task was given to someone else, to someone _lower_ than me, so why didn't she do it?"

"Don't forget who is in charge of this Pettigrew," the male warned. "She was given something else."

"I am not your slave," Pettigrew exclaimed in disgust. "These orders were given by Vol-"

Pettigrew was stopped in mid sentence as the back of a hand connected with his cheek.

"You have no right to speak his name," the male hissed. He pushed Pettigrew away from the table and picked up the wrapped book, tucking it into his robe. "I will do this then."

Pettigrew stopped cowering on the ground to reach for the male's robes. "No!" He shouted, clutching at the black robes. "I will do this! Give it to me!"

The male kicked Pettigrew aside. "You have given this task up and I will take this as my own. The master is not forgiving." With that he stepped over Pettigrew's cowering form to move towards the door.

Opening it quickly at stepping through, the male said, "I pity your friends for having a piece of scum for a friend," before shutting the door.

Pettigrew continued to cower long after the door was shut. He was left in complete darkness that seemed to wrap around him, making him squirm. Thought went through his mind as he lay on the cold stone floors. Should he tell James?

No, he told himself firmly, he was sick of that cocky, know-it-all asshole. He was done taking orders and being pushed around. It was time for him to be in the spotlight. It was time for him to have the attention, not Sirius and James. Pettigrew sneered at the floor. They would pay. All of them would pay.

He looked to the shut door and sneered once more. Everyone would pay and soon he would be the centre of _a _universe, not someone on the sideline. Everyone would come to him. They would need to go through him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

February 5th, 1977

Harry woke in a start. Sweat was clinging to his skin and his chest was rising and falling with rapid speed. Grasping in the darkness to find his glasses, his mind replayed bits of what he had just dreamed.

No, it had been a nightmare.

Hermione's body was sprawled across dewy grass. Her arm was poking out in a different direction and she was barely conscious. He had watched as Sirius and Remus ran towards her. Sirius had dropped to the ground and shaken her gently. When that resulted in nothing, more of his friends had ran towards Hermione.

"Hermione, please don't leave me," Sirius was saying over and over again, tears running down his cheek. "Please don't leave me again."

Harry had tried to move towards his best friend but his feet were anchored to the ground and he was unable to lift them. More and more people were fleeing from the feild, running for their lives. He had taken a long look at his surroundings to try to grasp the situation.

Lucius Malfoywas laying on the ground only two feet away from him. His eyes were lifeless as was his body.Turning his gaze away from the fallen deatheater, Harry noticed thedead bodies covering the grass and Harry had to tear his eyes away from them.

"Harry!" Someone screamed and Harry hadturned his gaze towards the noise. "Harry, behind you!"

Somehow, Harry hadmanaged to pivot on his feet and face what was behind him but what was behind him made him want to run. He didn't. With his feet feeling as thought they were made of lead, Harry stood in the same position, his wand in his hand.

A jet of green light had blinded his eyes and Harry had woken in a start, his sheet damp from his sweat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Extremely short chapter but this was needed. Can you tell who it is? I gave a hint. A special prize (probably my love forever…maybe a sneak peak…depends what I have at the time) for someone who can pick that little clue out out._


	19. Chapter 18: Everyday

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and, unfortunately, I never will._

_Tests...oh god I hate horrible tests. I have had 3 this week but I'm happy because it is all over. Tests are the reason why this is late. I did have part of it written but I couldn't remember what I was going to do with that chapter so I decided to scrap it._

_Happy birthday to moonyNZ, big old 22 (or is it 23) now. Aggghhh, almost as old as my sister (now that is scary) but I guess you can laugh at me because you can drink and I can't. Oh the pain!_

_Anywho, I was stuck for ideas and I was supposed to be writing up my CV for English but here I am, trying desperately to write this and update. Aren't I a lovely little coconut?_

_I'm disappointed in most of you. Only one person **ACTUALLY** guessed the hint in the last chapter…ONE PERSON…but now I have given my undying love to that person and I hope she (or he, I'm not sure…) uses it wisely…lol, that's a hard thing to get – my love. Why, my dad asks me everyday if I love him and my answer is "Hmmm, eh, mmm, I dunno…you sure you want my love?"_

_So yes, long Author's Note (I love them ;))_

_Enjoy._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A/N (READ ME!): Okay so I have checked on the Harry Potter Lexicon to get the dates right. Newts are sat in early June, before they leave. I just wanted to make sure you all know and understand so I don't get messages saying that I got the dates wrong. Hopefully I haven't ;).**

_February 10th, 1977_

The setting sun spread wonderful shades of red and orange across the blue sky. It was void of any clouds and the grass looked lovely as well. Students from all ages were lounging near the lake, clad in their uniforms, enjoying the last bit of sun before dinner.

Sirius, James and Remus sat under the shade of their favorite tree, looking elegantly handsome whilst surveying the surroundings. A book was spread across Remus's outstretched legs and he was reading quickly.

James laughed. "You could almost hear your brain clicking away Moony."

Remus looked up from his book and sent him a glare. "I would have thought that you two would have your charms books down here as well considering the homework McGonagall set us."

Sirius groaned, "oh god, not this speech again."

The next glare Remus sent was at Sirius. "Newts isn't that far away-"

"So almost four months isn't that long?" James asked Sirius sarcastically.

Remus hit his hand to the back of James's head, resulting in a loud "Damn!" escaping from his lips. James gingerly rubbed his head whilst glaring at Remus, "What the hell was that for?"

Remus shrugged, his lips twitching at the edges. "Because I can…"

James continued to glare at his sandy haired friends whilst Sirius was doubled over in laughed next to him. He transferred his glare to Sirius. "It isn't funny."

"Of course it is," Sirius replied between laughs, "I think it is immensely funny." His laughs immediately stopped as the same curse that had escaped from James's mouth moments before came out of his.

Remus jumped to his feet, looking down at his two friends rubbing the backs of their heads. "I can see why the girls fell for you two," he laughed, "I find the charm taking hold of me already."

Low growls sounded in the air and Remus made his escape, running up the path leading to the castle, Sirius and James on his heels.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione looked to the stairs a few steps ahead of where she was standing. The stone stairs looked unusually warm as the sun lighted the ones closest to where the staircase bended out of sight.

Standing in the shadows away from the warmth, Hermione groaned and turned her gaze away from the stairs, sending a glare to the red head sitting across from her.

"What?" Lily asked innocently as she lowered her book, "what on earth did I do to deserve that glare?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before gesturing to the window. "There is at least an hour left of light outside yet I'm here waiting outside Slughorn's office in the _dungeons_..." she poked a finger at the closed door and continued, "and he hasn't opened the door for the entire time we have been standing here."

Looking hopefully to the door Lily answered, "I need to speak to him about our potions essay. James seems intent on making us fail."

Hermione leaned back until her back was touching the wall, before slowly sliding down into a sitting position. "I think James thinks that you think it doesn't matter," she said as she looked up at Lily.

"You're sounding more and more like Sirius everyday," Lily frowned and hugged her book closer. "And I wish he," she said as she jerked to the closed door, "would hurry up. Dinner is in an hour and a half and I have to run up to the library quickly."

A laugh escaped Hermione's lips. "Sirius would be happy to hear," she said between laughs, "and so would James."

Lily grinned as she leaned against the stone wall. "James is happy with anything that has to do with him-"

"You say that as if it is a bad thing," a deep voice uttered from behind her and Lily jumped around to see Slughorn rocking joyously on his heels. "Everyone should care more about themselves than others," he added, his round face breaking into a large grin.

Hermione and Lily exchanged glances. "But sir," Hermione started from her position on the ground, "aren't some of the nicest people those who care more about others than themselves?"

"Yes," Slughorn said in a low tone before adding loudly, "but are they the greatest?"

Hermione frowned. "Some of the greatest people are evil because they care too much about themselves," she told him and frowned even harder. "People should not be judged by their abilities, they should be judged by their personality because you can always tell what a person is like by how they treat others; which ultimately is based on their personality."

The minute Hermione finished, Slughorn let out a rumbling laugh that reverberated off the stone walls. He grinned down at her. "Obviously you have had experience in this Miss Granger."

Hermione tensed as she mumbled, "I have."

"But obviously, if one were to judge you on ability _and_ personality, you would be perfect," Slughorn decided. "And that is just a person I would like to see in our group."

Sighing softly, Hermione shook her head. "With all do respect sir, I have heard about _your_ group and believe me, I am not a person who is going to accomplish what you think I will accomplish."

Slughorn chuckled. "Dear child, I have heard from your professors about your abilities and you seem like you have a wonderful person…why weren't you just saying that you should judge a person by their personality?"

In a flash Hermione was on her feet. "You are twisting my words around sir," she said through gritted teeth, "but if you insist in using my words, than you should first listen to what you're saying. You would see that you were judging me by my abilities first, not my personality, and I think that I am not defined by what I can do-"

"Miss Granger-"

"And your club would be the last place I would attend because I cannot stand you!" Hermione continued, "You only claim to care about others so you can reap the benefits. To me," her face was slowly turning red, "that marks a person to be a horrible, self loving git!"

To Hermione's disgust, Slughorn chuckled and grinned even further. "This is why I think you would be a fantastic addition to our group. Your skill with a wand and your ability with people…"

He babbled on until Hermione felt as though she should silence him just to spare her ears. "Sir," she said and stopped him in mid-sentence, "don't you listen to a word I say?"

"Of course, of course," he replied, "but never fear Miss Granger, I will not rest until you come to our meetings." He turned his attention to Lily whilst keeping a sly eye on a disgusted Hermione, "now Miss Evans…"

Hermione gratefully slid to the floor again and watched as Lily moved into Slughorn's office, her mouth moving quickly and arms gesturing to a page in the book.

Someone slid to the floor next to her and Hermione turned her head to see Ghita smiling, her features pleasant. "What brings you down to the damp dark of the dungeons?"

A grin spread across Ghita's face. "Remus told me that you were down here talking to Slughorn so I thought I should pay you a visit."

Hermione chuckled and looked towards where Lily was continuing to flip pages in her potions book whilst Slughorn listened carefully. "He listens well to the things he wants to hear."

"I think he has trouble hearing things that is just not to his liking," Ghita agreed. She looked at Slughorn's office and grimaced, "he seems to like listening to Lily though."

"That's because Lily is a whiz with her wand."

They sat in silence and watched as Slughorn agreed with everything Lily suggested or pointed to. Even when Lily dropped her book, Slughorn quickly picked it up and told her how she dropped it nicely.

After ten minutes of this, Lily finally approached them, her arms laden with heavy books. She grimaced as Hermione picked herself from the ground and eyed them curiously. "Professor Slughorn asked me to read through some of these for him and make note about them," she answered Hermione's glance warily, "he said you could help as well."

Hermione frowned as she plucked two books from the red head's arms and opened it carefully. Her mouth dropped in amazement as she read through the first page.

"What is it?" Lily sighed.

Hermione chuckled before saying, "he gave you a book of essays."

Rolling her emerald eyes, Lily transferred a few more books into Hermione's arms. "For a minute there I thought he had given me 'How to be successful; the easy guide to making it big'."

"He gave you that last year Lil," Ghita commented as she stood.

Lily grimaced. "I was hoping he wouldn't give it to me again," she muttered as they turned towards the stairs, "and thankfully he didn't."

Hermione laughed as she started up the stairs, balancing the books in her arms. She reached the second step with her left foot in the air when the air was knocked from her lungs and sent her flying backwards, knocking Lily and Ghita to the ground with her.

"Oh god," she groaned as she rolled off of her friends, "I think my organs have been shifted."

Someone knelt next to her and helped her to her knees. "I'm so sorry," a deep, rumbling voice had her shifting her gaze to the person who had knocked her down. Hermione frowned at the guilty look spread across Evan Rosier's face.

She murmured a soft, "its okay," and set to work picking up the books that had flown from her arms.

"Here," he said, picking up books, "let me help."

Hermione frowned at him. Something was lurking behind the kindness in his voice. She continued picking up the books that had skidded away all the while with a frown on her face.

Once all the books were in her arms again, Hermione shook her head to rid the eerie feeling. Balancing the heavy books in her arms, she rose to her feet and stepped back to where Lily and Ghita were picking up the books Lily had dropped.

Hermione glanced back to Rosier who was standing where he had been kneeling a moment before. "Thanks," she said with a forced smile.

A smile, which was in no way kind, spread across his elegant features, "Anytime," he drawled and strode down the corridor.

Hermione frowned again. Something lurked behind those grey eyes and she had no wish to find out what it was. Initially, Hermione had thought that Evan Rosier was just a slimy slytherin. But now, he made her skin crawl.

She shook her head and pushed back all thoughts of Rosier as she turned to Lily. "Let's get these to your room before dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius and Hermione walked hand in hand towards the Gryffindor common room after dinner. A headache now resided in Hermione's head but it wasn't bothering her as much as it had during dinner.

"Jasmine?" Sirius voice cut through her thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

He chuckled. "I thought you said at dinner that you weren't tired?"

"If I had said that I was tired you would have dragged me to my room," she said, stifling a yawn. "What would you have said?"

Sirius grinned as they approached the portrait. He said the password and stepped through, pulling Hermione with him. He steered them through the throng of student towards the bottom of the girls' staircase.

"See?" she laughed, "You're sending me to bed."

A mischievous grin spread across his face. He leaned down and captured her lips in searing kiss. "Goodnight babe, sweet dreams."

Hermione smiled her vision hazy from the kiss. Turning around to head up the stairs, a question in her brain made her grin and turn back around, face to face with Sirius. "Why exactly does Remus have antlers…I had a feeling during dinner that you and James had something to do with it."

Sirius sent her an innocent look. "Me?" he asked with mock astonishment. "Never. Not me."

Hermione shook her head and proceeded up the staircase to her room. Blinking tiredly as she spied Lily next to her bed frowning, Hermione walked over to the red head and touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Lily blinked and shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "I think I'm missing a book."

"Missing a book?" Hermione asked, raising a brow. "You counted the books?"

Noting the glance Lily sent her Hermione shrugged before scanning the floor for a missing book. She spied a stray book lying on the ground next to her own bed and bent down to pick it up.

"Is this it?" Hermione held up a thin, blue covered book.

Lily nodded. "I think so; I remember it when you dropped the books onto my bed."

XXXXXXX

_Hope this chapter was informative._


	20. Chapter 19: I want you so hard

**Disclaimer: It's a strange thing – writing. I mean, all the good ideas are already taken. So I guess that Harry Potter isn't mine considering a lovely lady called Joanne Rowling thought of it before me. I, however, have dibs on the plot – now that is mine.**

**I'm so bad. It's been ages. Maybe you should read the last chapter and refresh your memory before you read this. I'm so sorry.**

**On a totally different note, it's my birthday in 15 days. Praise the lord. I'll finally be 15.**

**This chapter is dedicated to me because I have no-one else to dedicate it to. Heenie has been no help when I asked her to help me write again. So no, not in my good books Heenie.**

**When I wrote Heenie on word it said it was wrong. When I checked the word check thingy it came up with Weenier. Haha. Just some cheap entertainment for you all.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_February 13th 1977_

Sitting in her favourite chair beside the Gryffindor fireplace, Hermione stifled a yawn and dog-eared her book, placing it on the seat beside her. She looked at the book with a sudden fondness that she frowned. What was special about this book? Where had she gotten it?

With a frown across her brow, Hermione picked up the book in her hands and tried to remember what she had just read from it. When nothing came to mind, Hermione frowned harder and opened the book to where she had marked it. As soon as she opened it, all thoughts erased from her mind and she curved further into the padded armchair with the book in front of her eyes.

After several minutes of reading, another yawn escaped from her lips and, once again, Hermione marked the book and put it next to her. As if suddenly snapping into reality, Hermione looked at the book in disbelief. What the hell was going on?

"Damnit!" Hermione said, just a little too loudly, and flipped the book over to read the back of it.

There was nothing written on the back.

"What is the deal with this thing?" she asked herself as a slice of pain ran through her head. Hermione's hand shot to cradle her forehead and another frown creased her face. "If this is a prank I swear I will kill that idiot."

"Did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" Sirius' smooth voice came from behind her.

Hermione grinned despite her headache. "Actually the first sign of madness is looking for hairs on your wrists." And as she suspected, Sirius's eyes shot to his wrist and he immediately started to look for hairs. Hermione shook her head at him and said, "You really are an idiot."

Sirius narrowed his eyes playfully. "How dare you!" he told her as he feigned hurt. "If I was in my right mind I would chastise you."

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked him and she readied herself to sprint from the chair, "You are never in your right mind."

Sirius shook his head at her. "I do believe I have a right in punishing you now."

"You wish," Hermione told him and sprinted from the chair, ignoring her headache, and ran to the far side of the table.

Sirius walked leisurely towards the table with a loop-sided grin on his. "Actually," he said as he stared at her from the other side of the table, "it is."

Hermione laughed. "You really are disturbed, you know that?"

"Better believe it baby," he told her arrogantly. "I'm one disturbed person…but you love it."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" she asked him whilst trying to suppress a laugh.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows. "Oh you don't know how much I would."

Shaking her head whilst trying to suppress her laughter, Hermione poked out her tongue. "I guess your going to have to get over it."

"And if I don't?" Sirius asked her, hands on hips. "You going to hex me?"

Hermione laughed. "You bet I would…and you wouldn't want a face covered in boils for Valentine's Day tomorrow now would you? All those lovely girls who adore you wouldn't like that."

"You're the only girl that's going to have to look at them," Sirius replied with a grin. "So if you're content to look at me with them, go right ahead."

Hermione reached into her pocket for her wand but was stopped when she eyed Sirius leaning closer across the table. "It was a joke babe," he chuckled.

Hermione arched her eyebrow again whilst fingering her wand. "Didn't seem like a joke to me Black," she said seriously. "I really do feel like I should hex you."

Sirius chuckled again and slowly started to circle the table. "Maybe you should start feeling something else," he told her as he slowly approached her.

Hermione took three steps backwards. "Do you really want me to hex you Sirius?" She took another step backwards and her back hit the wall. "Damn!"

Sirius grinned and prowled towards her. "You wouldn't hex me," he told her and stopped in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her head; trapping her. "You like me to much."

"Yes," she laughed, "but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures."

Sirius leaned closer so his face was inches away from hers. He grinned. "I doubt that even if you hexed me it would stop me."

"Stop you from doing what?" Hermione asked him cautiously.

Sirius grinned wider and set his lips on hers.

After several intense and breathless minutes Hermione broke the kiss and sucked in some air.

"From that," Sirius told her with his forehead rested against hers. "Nothing short of death would have stopped me from doing that."

Hermione chuckled. "What if your Ravenclaw mistress walked in and punched you in the face? Would you have still kissed me?"

"Well if you put it like that," Sirius teased before tracing Hermione's lips with his thumb. "I would have told her to sod off and then kissed the life out of you."

"Sirius Black – The Charmer."

"Better believe it baby," Sirius grinned and captured her lips in another breathtaking kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_February 14th 1977_

Warm rays from the sun seared through the bottom of Hermione's closed lids, forcing her to blink her heavy lids open. The curtains were spread wide open and Hermione could see the clear blue of the sky.

A yawn from the bed next to her made a slice of pain run through her head.

"What time is it?" Lily's voice, heavy with sleep, sent another slice of pain through Hermione's head.

Unable to work an answer out of her mouth, Hermione placed her palms against her forehead in hopes that it would stop the pain. "I don't know," she finally said after several minutes. "I'm not sure. I can't remember."

"Jasmine?" Lily's voice was now alert. "What's wrong?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but instead clamped it shut. Unable to work enough energy to swing her legs out of bed, she moved into a sitting position but another bolt of pain hit her and she immediately fell to her side with her hands clutching her head.

She heard Lily jump out of her own bed and walk quickly to Hermione's. "If you don't tell me what's wrong right now I swear I will-"

Hermione held up a hand to stop her friends. "Nothing is wrong," she told her whilst wincing. "I'm fine."

"Sure," Lily answered and moved back to her own bed. "But when you decide to tell me what is wrong I hope it's worth my while," her friend added.

Hermione breathed in deeply. Her head was spinning and a nauseous feeling was now creeping from her head down to her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her body and suppressed a shiver.

Finally mustering enough energy to swing her legs over the bed, Hermione tried to control her body and stop it shaking. Her head was exploding and her body ached. Every muscle in her body was threatening to explode. Taking a step towards the bathroom, Hermione quickly bent over and grabbed onto her bedside table. Her hand spread over the blue book on the oak table and a sudden realization sprung into her mind.

"Shit," Hermione whispered and her knees buckled from beneath her. Suddenly, the floor was fast approaching and Hermione's mind went black.

XXXX

Sirius yawned and rolled onto his side, a wide grin spread across his face. Outside, the sky was a pleasant blue with no clouds of white.

"It's going to be a good day boys," Sirius told his groggy companions happily. "I love Valentine's day."

He heard James yawn. "I thought you hated it. I remember quite clearly that last year you refused to step out of your bed. You were muttering something about crazy women and stupid Valentine's day…" James chuckled. "Isn't that right Moony?"

"Of course I want pancakes," Remus replied sleepily from across the room. "No, no syrup…Jam."

Sirius arched a brow. "I don't think Moony is on our mortal planet at the moment," he laughed and jumped out of bed.

"So what do you have planned?" James asked curiously as he too rolled out of bed and padded towards the bathroom. "Anything special?"

Sirius grinned mischievously. "It's Jasmine; of course I've planned something special." He stripped his shirt off and rummaged through his draws until he brought out a navy T-shirt. Pulling it over his head, Sirius padded towards the door. "I'm going to go wake her now."

"Sirius?"

Sirius swung the door wide and looked over his shoulder at his companion. "What?"

"Go change your pants," James chuckled pointing to Sirius' black boxers. "I have a feeling that she isn't accustomed to how bad you look in your boxers."

Sirius grimaced and moved towards his draws just as Lily's scream drifted through their door. James looked towards Sirius. Sirius looked towards the open door.

"Shit," they said in unison and ran out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**So yes here it is. Like I said – I'm sorry.**


	21. Chapter 20: Lightening Crashes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I most likely never will._

_Do you know how sorry I am? Well I can't tell you how much I have. I seriously had no idea how to follow up from the last chapter but it now seems I am back on track._

_This chapter is dedicated to my tears because I shed a lot of them whilst writing this. I'm a big sook._

* * *

Sirius blinked open his eyes. Light was dimming in the hospital wing and flicks of orange were being reflected across the crisp white linen on each of the beds. His eyes shifted to the bed beside him; a lump formed in his throat at Hermione's pale, unconscious face.

"Sirius, you need to go have some dinner," Lily told him from the other side of Hermione's bed. "You've been here for three days now. Madam Pomphrey told you that Hermione was unlikely to wake up yet."

Sirius shook his head. "I want to be here when she wakes up," he said in a voice unlike his own; strained and tired.

Footsteps echoed through the stone wing and Lily and Sirius both looked to the head of the bed, where Remus and James just appeared. They looked wary and just as tired as Sirius, both of their faces grim.

James's gaze moved from Hermione to Sirius and his mouth thinned. "Dumbledore doesn't know what's wrong with her, neither does McGonagall. They asked Moony and I if we've seen anything suspicious around Jasmine."

With a sigh, Sirius rubbed his sore eyes and rose from his armchair. "I just want her to wake up." He heaved in a huge breath and looked to his best friends. "I can't take this. I just want her to wake up."

James moved to Sirius and clapped a hand on his back. "Look mate, it's going to be okay." They both looked down at Hermione and breathed deep. "When has Madam P ever failed?"

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Sirius breathed deep and felt his heart shake. For three days now he had to sit by and watch as his girlfriend's face went whiter. Her face was fast becoming thin and her breathing was becoming shallower. Opening his eyes, he looked around to each of his friends, all of their faces showing sympathy. They were as scared as he was.

Sirius moved to the edge of Hermione's bed and knelt beside it, clasping her cold hand in his. "Please don't leave me Jasmine, please," he whispered softly. "I can't live without you."

James came up behind him and placed his hand on his sad friend's shoulder. "Look Sirius there isn't anything we can do and Jasmine wouldn't want you to sit here and waste away. Please come have some dinner?"

Sighing, Sirius let go of her hand and straightened. "Fine," he murmured, "I'll go have dinner but I swear if anything happens here while I'm gone you all won't have a breath in your body after I'm done." Shrugging James's hand off his shoulder, Sirius narrowed his eyes at them and turned and left the wing.

James looked down at Hermione's face. "He loves her," he sighed.

Suppressing a sniff, Lily rose from her seat. "It's killing me to see him like this," she told them as they closed the curtains and walked out of the hospital wing. "What if she doesn't make it through this? For the past two days Jasmine's breathing has slowed and we haven't seen a flicker of her eyelids. Dumbledore doesn't even know what's wrong."

Tears were pooling in Lily's emerald eyes and James slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "All we can do is hope."

Beside James, Remus frowned. "While we're hoping we need to find out how this happened."

Both James and Lily looked to Remus. "What do you mean," James asked as they rounded a corner and stopped in front of the doors to the great hall.

"It's obvious that this isn't something that just 'happened'. Something must have triggered it."

James shook his head at his obviously tired friend. "Look Moony I think you need some sleep. We all do."

Lily pulled James into the great hall with Remus following behind him. As they sat down in their usual seats next to a quiet Sirius, something nagged at Remus's mind. Shrugging lightly and putting it aside as being tired, he leaned over and helped himself to some potatoes.

OOOO-OOOO-OOOO-OOOO-OOOO

Sirius groaned at the light emerging through the thick maroon curtains. He blinked his eyes open to the harsh light and his heart plummeted. There, on his bedside table, was the necklace he had bought Hermione was Christmas. The pretty sapphires were winking in the morning sunlight. He leant over and picked up the necklace, daggling it in front of his face.

Two minutes later James yawned from across the room and rolled out of bed to see Sirius sitting in that exact position. "Padfoot? You okay?" he asked hesitantly as he moved towards his friend's bed.

Sirius's gaze moved past the sapphires and to James. "She left this here one night when I asked her if she would just lie with me. That's all I wanted to do, just lie there with her in my arms."

"Pad I'm really sorry," James said sadly. "I wish we didn't have to go through this."

Sighing, Sirius placed the necklace back carefully on his table. "I had everything planned for Valentines day…but I didn't care about that," he murmured, more to himself then his friend. "I wanted to spend the day with her." He rolled out of his bed and trudged over to his dresser. "I think I love her Prongs, I really do."

"I know," James replied softly.

James woke up Remus and they got ready in silence. Neither Remus nor James had the courage to shatter the resolve Sirius currently had. He had been a walking ghost from the exact moment he and James had heard Lily's scream and rushed to find Hermione unconscious across the girls' bedroom floor. Due to being afraid their girlfriends would kill them, the marauders hadn't used the charm to get into the girls dorm. But as soon as Sirius heard that scream, any hesitation flew away.

Walking out of the boys' dorm and towards the great hall in silence, James and Remus both pondered the same thought. What if Hermione didn't make it?

Unable to comprehend what would happen, James opened the doors to the great hall and they all made their way to their usual seats. Turning to Lily, he saw her grim face and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice as he reached for some toast.

Tears were pooling in her emerald eyes which made James frown harder. "Lily?" his hand covered hers under the table and entwined their fingers. "What's wrong?"

"I just went to the hospital wing," she told him softly. "Jasmine is barely breathing. Dumbledore is there now with Slughorn and McGonagall."

A chill went down James's spine as the words registered. "Have they found out what's wrong yet?"

Lily shook her head. "And I don't know if they will," her face screwed up as to keep herself from crying.

Wrapping his arms around her he crushed her body into his. "It's okay," he murmured softly and looked over to Sirius and Remus. Fortunately Sirius was too busy absorbed with stabbing his toast to see Lily crying in his arms.

Lily sniffed into his neck before pushing his arms off of her. "I have to go to Arithmacy," she told them quietly and rose from the table. "I'm going to see Jasmine at lunch so if you want to come with me then just meet me there."

Sirius raised his head and nodded, as did Remus and James. When Lily disappeared from sight, James turned to Sirius. "If I tell you something you have to promise that you will not jump up and run. You have to promise me that you will wait until lunch."

Frowning slightly, Sirius nodded. "What?"

"Jasmine's breathing is barely breathing. Dumbledore and McGonagall are there now."

Sirius's face changed from a frown to agony. "And why the hell can't I go there now if that's happened?" he asked in a strained, angry voice. "She's my girlfriend and I want to be there if something is seriously wrong."

"Look Sirius you know that as soon as you get there McGonagall will send you straight to class," Remus told his friend sympathetically.

"I don't want her to die," Sirius said angrily and slammed his drink on the table, sloshing orange juice. "I shouldn't have to sit around in class when Jasmine could die. How would it make me feel knowing I could have seen her one last time but was told to go to class?"

James bit back a groan. "Don't get angry at us Pads," he retorted quickly. "Do you think that we don't want to see Jasmine? She is our friend to and we are as scared as you so don't think you're the only one that cares about her."

Looking down at his toast, Sirius bit his lip and blinked his eyes. "I'm sorry; I just can't do this anymore." He blinked back a couple of tears. "How would you feel if Lily was in the hospital wing and you had to stand by, feeling helpless and useless?"

"Sirius-"

"I can't do anything. Everyone expects me to sit back and watch as she fades away." Breathing in deeply, Sirius had to blink back a couple more tears. "I know she isn't getting better, I can see it for myself, and everything is a constant reminder that I might lose her. I can't handle it."

James and Remus exchanged sad glances. After a few silent moments, Remus looked to his watch. "We had better go to Defense. As soon as that class is over we can go to the hospital wing."

They rose from the table and slung their bags over their shoulders. In silent, again, they walked from the great hall and towards the staircase. They made their way to the second floor and towards their Defense room.

Evan Rosier sneered at them as the waited outside with the rest of the class. "Why so glum?" he asked them.

The temper in Sirius sparked up but he quickly shoved his clenched fists into his pockets. "Shut up Rosier or I will knock your teeth out."

"Is it my fault Granger is in the hospital wing?" He turned to his companion, Malfoy, and asked the question again. "Lucius is it my fault that his little girlfriend is in the hospital wing?"

Smiling cruelly, Malfoy shrugged. "I'm not sure Rosier, is it?"

"Just shut up," Sirius hissed. From the corner of his eyes he saw Remus and James talking to Pettigrew a couple of metres away. He was on his own.

Rosier crossed his arms. "I knocked into her a couple of weeks ago. I think I dropped my book. If she wakes up I want you to tell her that I want it back."

Sirius clenched his teeth. "If huh?" Nodding his head slowly, he wished he could sink his fist into both of those Slytherin brats. "Oh she will get up Rosier and when she does, I hope she clocks you straight in your face."

"And why would she do that?" he asked menacingly. "I've done nothing to her."

"I have a feeling you have," Sirius drawled as he crossed his arms. "And if I find out that you had anything to do with her ending up in the hospital wing, I promise you that I will kill you."

Rosier raised a brow. "Is that a threat?"

"No," Sirius told him as the teacher opened the door. "It's a promise"

XX

After an uneventful class, Sirius almost ran to the hospital wing. When he got there, Dumbledore and McGonagall were still crowded around Hermione's bed, talking in low voices. Lily was seat in the armchair next to Hermione's bed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

His heart started to beat faster as he strode swiftly across the stone and towards his girlfriend's bed. Dumbledore stopped talking when he approached. "Mr. Black, we knew you would be here soon."

Looking to Lily's pale sad face, a vice clenched around his heart. "What's wrong?" he asked Dumbledore quickly. "Why is Lily crying?"

The sparkle was gone from Dumbledore's blue eyes. "Professor McGonagall and I have found what is wrong with Miss Granger here."

"Then why is Lily crying?" Sirius asked again but he feared what Dumbledore was going to say. "Just tell me what's wrong and what you're trying to do to help her!"

"It seems, Mr. Black," Dumbledore started with a frown pinched across his brow. "That Miss Granger has been cursed. But it is no ordinary curse because it is acting like a poison."

Suddenly Sirius could see black dots in front of his eyes and his lungs threatened to stop. But he forced himself to ask, "What's going to happen to Jasmine?"

The frown morphed into sadness. "Because the curse is like a poison, it does not kill quickly. Professor McGonagall and I have been trying to fight off the curse before it spreads throughout her entire body. If it has, then there is nothing we can do. But if we have steamed to flow, there may be a chance that Jasmine may live." He paused to exchange a glance with McGonagall. "But because of the rarity of the curse, we weren't entirely sure how to steam the flow. All we can do now is hope."

_

* * *

Well Rosier is bad…I guess that's a little information I can tell you. Rosier is very very bad so turn over that piece of info. _

_I don't know if you all know considering it has been aged since I have updated but I have a brand new niece named Chloe. She is my gorgeous little girl and I love her to pieces. Maybe I'm biased?_


	22. Chapter 21: How to save a life

**Disclaimer: It is a negative fact that I own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Agggggh. I am so very sorry. I cannot believe I haven't updated for four months. Sorry, job, school and everything else. Catches up on you.**

**Here it is.**

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

The newly risen sun clung to the walls of the infirmary, warming everything in its path. All but one white bed in the bright room were empty; this particular bed had been occupied for almost three weeks now. The girl lying in the bed was pale and unconscious.

Jasmine had not moved a muscle since she had collapsed almost three weeks ago. Her unruly curls had grown just that little bit more, and her face was immobile. Sitting next to the bed, as he had been sitting there for the past three weeks, Sirius looked drawn and almost deathly. His grey eyes were dull and he was slumped in the armchair, watching his unmoving girlfriend with sadness.

James walked into the infirmary, his school shoes taping on the stone floors. Taking one look at his pale best friend, James sighed. "Sirius, you need sunshine," he said as he sat down on the opposite armchair, "I know you care about Jasmine, we all do, but you haven't been out of that chair for three weeks."

"Dumbledore made me go to class," Sirius muttered darkly. "So sorry James but you just lied."

Rubbing his sore eyes, James frowned. "There isn't anything you can do for her and she wouldn't want you sitting here, neglecting everything else. Look out the window," James said as he pointed outside. "You haven't been on your broom for how long now?"

Sirius looked at his best friend angrily. "Jasmine is more important than taking a ride on my broom Prongs!"

"Don't get angry at me Pads," James retorted, "all I'm trying to do is help you. I care about Jasmine as well but I'm not sitting here every morning and night, becoming a zombie."

Sirius looked at him darkly. "What if it was Lily?" he asked in a grim voice. "You would be in my seat, doing exactly what I am." Ignoring his aching back, Sirius rose from his seat. "I'm sorry that I've been 'neglecting' you James but right now, all I care about is seeing Jasmine wake up. That's my priority. I don't give a shit if I've missed riding on my broom because I love her and I'm going to stay here until she opens her eyes!"

James sighed. "I know mate, I know. I just don't want you to get hurt if she doesn't."

"Don't say that," Sirius spat out. "Don't even say that."

"I'm sorry."

Sirius hung his head and drew in a deep breath. "I know it could happen -" he paused and blinked back a tear before continuing, "I just don't want to hear it."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

There was a darkness that was filling Hermione's mind. She had tried, you wouldn't believe how many times, to push it away. She could hear the voices of the people she loved. They were talking around her, willing her to open her eyes, but she couldn't. It was like a poison, making her cling to the darkness and ignore everything else.

Sirius.

The one voice she heard constantly. She wished she could wake up and hug him, tell him she wanted to wake up just as much as he wanted her to. She wanted to tell him she loved him and yearned for him. At the moment, she wanted one thing the most. Hermione just wanted to see him.

Her eyes felt as though they had been in darkness for eternity. She could but couldn't see. She couldn't breathe, nor could she move, but every sense in her body knew when Sirius was near. Hermione wanted to cry when he touched her, held her hand and said sweet nothings into her ear.

Everything felt limp and the darkness continued to grow deeper. It was enticing her to join it. If it had not been for her willpower, she would have long ago forgotten about everything else around her and cave in to the curse.

Through the darkness, flashes of Harry and Ron lighted through the void. They were smiling, laughing and willing her to come home. Hermione wanted to lift a hand and touch them but her immobile body defied her.

If it hadn't have been for Sirius. He kept her near, kept her close to him and made sure she didn't leave. Though he was unaware of it, he saved her life. It was his voice, his touch, his sweet nothings that made her cling to what she loved. The void was getting bigger and her body was becoming extremely limp, like that of a dead person.

Just as the void was too big to ignore, light peeped through the slit at the bottom of her eyelid. At last, light.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Sirius sat back down on the armchair and put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry James, I am. I'm just scared of losing her." He rubbed the stubble across his jaw and sighed. "Maybe I just need a bit of sunlight, something to get my mind functioning again."

James nodded in agreement. "We can come straight back after, Moony and Lily will come as well."

Rising from his seat, Sirius took a look at Jasmine one more time before he left. He failed to see the soft blink of her eyes against the harsh sun and the quick twitch of her pert nose. Turning away, he and James moved towards the infirmary exit. They were almost at the exit when Sirius heard a soft voice say, "Sirius?"

"Jasmine," Sirius breathed and quickly turned around.

He ran the short distance to her bed and as he turned around the curtain, he saw Hermione's eyes open fully, still blinking against the sunlight. He stopped at the foot of the bed and had to fight back tears of joy at seeing the chocolate eyes he loved.

"Sirius?" she repeated again and Sirius quickly moved to the side of the bed, kneeling beside it.

"Jasmine," he smiled as tears pooled in his eyes, "I've wanted to hear your voice for three weeks." He felt on the covers and covered her still limp hand with his, caressing it with his thumb. "I've missed you."

She smiled weakly. "I missed you too."

Sirius winced at her cracked voice. It was scratchy from being unused but he didn't care; his heart was bursting from the sheer sight of her eyes being opened. "You had me scared," he whispered and planted a kiss on her temple. "I knew it would be you who'd bring me to my knees," he added with a hint of humor.

An attempt to laugh caused Hermione to break into a fit of coughs. "Sorry," she told him faintly when she had finished hacking.

"Don't be," he told her as he tried to mask his concern. "Perfectly allowed in this situation, I think." He rose from the ground with a firm hold on her hand. "As much as I have a need to be with you, we need to get Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey now that you're awake."

"Why?"

He grimaced as he decided that he could ignore the voice to tell her she had been cursed. Instead, he bent down and kissed her forehead once more. "You'll see soon enough."

They heard footsteps just as Madam Pomphrey, followed closely by James, stopped at the foot of the bed. Seeing that Hermione was conscious and actually able to form sentences, Madam Pomphrey quickly sent James for Dumbledore before moving towards Hermione.

"Dear," she said with a hint of happiness, "you've had the entire school worried sick about you."

Hermione coughed again. "Well you can inform them that I am deeply sorry," she told the older woman sarcastically. "I'm sure I'll understand if I'm shunned by everyone."

Sirius chuckled at his girlfriend. "See Poppy, she's fine."

"We'll wait for Professor Dumbledore's opinion on that before we make any rash decisions," Madam Pomphrey frowned as Hermione made no move to use any other part of her body. "Now dear, can you move your hands?"

Hermione shook her head.

"You legs? Anything other than what's attached to your head?" the older woman asked in a serious tone. When Hermione shook her head once more, Madam Pomphrey frowned again, this time glancing to the exit. "Well, we must wait for the Professor."

A few moments later, Dumbledore appeared around the curtain. "Ah, my dear, you have finally joined us."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Yes but why am I here."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind Jasmine, could you please inform us of what you remember just before you collapsed?" he asked her kindly.

"I'm not sure," Hermione started as her forehead creased as she tried to remember. "I woke up and my head hurt. It was like a slice of pain inside my head. I tried to stand up but my body was shaking so much that I had to hold on to my side table to keep up right. Then, my knees gave out and everything went black."

Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully before turning to Sirius. "I know this is going to be something that you are not going to want to do, but you need to leave Mr. Black, if you would."

Sirius looked to Hermione and shook his head. "Sorry Professor but no, not yet."

"I'm sorry Mr. Black, I know that this is what you have been waiting for, but you need to go to your first class."

Sirius looked as though he was going to stand his ground but, one look at Hermione, he decided it would be quicker to go to class and see her again as soon as it was finished. He bent down, kissed her lightly on the lips and said softly, "I'll be back after class."

Hermione smiled at him. "I hold you to that."

Sirius smiled at her affectionately before straightening up and walking out of the infirmary.

Once Sirius was out of ear shot Dumbledore then turned to Madam Pomphrey. "Please give Miss Granger and I some time to discuss her situation Poppy."

Madam Pomphrey nodded and turned on her heel, leaving the two of them alone.

"Now that we have no prying ears, I wish to speak to you about how this came about on you," Dumbledore said as he settled himself into one of the vacant armchairs. "As we have already discussed, someone does not want you here. After this," he continued as he gestured to her lying in the bed, "it is extremely clear that you're not safe."

Hermione frowned. "How did this happen to me?"

"Well, it appears that you have been cursed. It may have been a curse straight from a wand or it may also be an object that has been cursed. This curse works like a poison which is way you are still not able to move your body." He paused, straightening his tall hat before continuing. "Your body is slowly fighting it away. Had you been a weaker person, unaccustomed to being in difficult situations, I doubt you would have survived."

Remembering the day everything went blank, something clicked. "I think I know what cursed me. It was a book. I had been reading it for a couple of days but each time I opened it, my mind would go blank and I wouldn't know what I was doing until I shut the book."

"Hmmm," Dumbledore frowned. "It seems that it was an extremely powerful curse. Each time you touched it, the curse built inside of you before erupting and causing you to, as the attacker wanted you to, become weak and collapse. Hopefully, that would be enough to kill you."

Hermione sighed. "Does the others no this?"

"They know that you were cursed but I do not think it is a wise idea for them to know it was a harmful act in hopes of your demise," Dumbledore said cautiously. "There is no need for more questions."

Nodding, Hermione looked away from his serious eyes. "Professor?"

"Yes Hermione?"

She sighed. "What's going to happen to me?"

Dumbledore rose from his seat and looked at her through thoughtful eyes. "You will know when the time arises for you to face that."

Unable to understand his logic, Hermione simply looked away with a sinking heart.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

**Again, I am sorry. Everything has been so hectic. I go to school, then go to work, then come home after closing, do homework then sleep. Unfortunately, there hasn't been time for writing.**

**I am trying though to have this written. One of the reasons I ignored my math homework to write this chapter in about two hours. Hope you liked it.**


	23. Chapter 22: Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Le sigh, I am so dang sorry. I've been eternally busy, year 12 and such or maybe I'm just a lazy person...I don't know.**

**But, here is an update. Short, sweet and concise. This is to lure back my lovely readers.**

**Please enjoy...**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A yawn lifted through the relatively empty infirmary.

Slowly, Hermione lifted her heavy head from the crisp linen beneath her head. She yawned once more and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. It took her a moment to register where she was and yet, when she did, a mere sigh escaped her mouth. Everything flooded back to her; the curse, her near death, Sirius bringing her back...everything.

Hermione shook her head as her chocolate eyes searched her surroundings. All of the beds around her were empty, as were the chairs beside them, and sun slowly seeped through the curtains shielding the windows. A faint gong sounded in the distance, alerting everyone that breakfast was ready, and Hermione let her lips twitch into a faint smile.

The door at the end of the wing swung open but Hermione took no notice to it. She was sick and tired of being bed-ridden and treated like a person who would collapse if they resumed normal activities. I need to get out of here; she thought grimly as she searched for an escape route, I need fresh air. Hermione continued to glance around her as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed; looking towards her toes, she smiled as they wiggled before her.

"Jasmine?"

The husky voice startled her just as she had attempted to jump out of the bed. Due to lack of use, her knees gave out under her and Hermione felt herself crumble to the ground. She groaned.

Sirius rounded the corner and frowned. "Jasmine," he said as he shook her head. "I told you last night that I would help you today."

Hermione's face screwed up as he bent over to help her up. "Well, I wasn't sure whether you would go to breakfast or not."

Shaking his head once more, Sirius lifted her off the cold ground and deposited her on the chair next to the bed. "Would I choose breakfast over you?" He asked her softly as he knelt in front of her; his grey eyes scanned the chocolate depths he loved.

Hermione looked away from his piercing eyes. "Of course not, I just thought...Well, I thought that, you know, I could go to the Great Hall and eat with everyone else."

"Jasmine," Sirius chuckled as he caught her chin with his fingers, "You're my priority, not breakfast. I'm going to be here with you, always. Okay?"

"I know. I'm just sick of being forced to stay here," she told him weakly as she lowered her head. "I haven't been outside for five weeks." Hermione looked away once more. "I haven't spent time with you."

Sirius stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "I'm here with you, like I always will be, and I'm not going anywhere," he said softly and cupped her cheek. "You're my one and only."

Hermione ran her hands through his silky black hair as her eyes grew moist. "Sirius," she whispered, "I'm scared and I'm trying hard not to be. What if something happens? What if the curse is still laced through my body?" Tears rolled down her pink cheeks as she whispered, "I love you too much."

"I know baby," he said soothingly and wiped her tears away with his thumb, "and I love you so much more."

Slowly, Sirius leaned closer to the girl who had his heart and touched his lips softly to hers. She responded; closing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Hermione's mouth opened willingly to the soft caresses of his tongue and, soon, her tongue was dancing with his. Sirius slid his fingers through her curly tresses, gripping her skull softly whilst pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Minutes later the couple broke apart, breathing deeply.

"Sirius..." Hermione stated as her body began to shudder; tears now flowed freely down her face. "I feel so weak."

Sirius shook his head and lifting her off the seat; only to sit down and settle her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her body and rested her head against his chest; keeping her shuddering body cradled in his arms. "You're not weak," he whispered softly and kissed her hair. "Everyone is here for you, especially me, and things will get better."

Hermione cried into his shirt. "I can't die Sirius. I need to see Ron...I need to see Harry...I need to warn them," she gripped his shirt tightly as she struggled to breathe.

He continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear and stroked her hair.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Okay so this is an attempt to rekindle the story. I have some idea where to go with this but there may be no point, I have left my update so long that my fantastic readers have probably given up on me.**

**I swear it is not my fault. I'm in year 12, therefore, I have numerous exams and assignments. This means death to my brain. Which then means no updates.**

**But no excuses. I'm sorry. I hope people keep reading...I shall update. I promise. I'm back ******


End file.
